


I Just Need You

by Rox



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Comfort, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Intersex, M/M, Mpreg, Secrets, Soulmates, True Mates, Wade & Steve rivalry, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2019-10-10 00:39:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17415656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rox/pseuds/Rox
Summary: Anthony Stark has lost most of the people he loved.He picks up the pieces, when his Aunt Peggy passed away. But the old gal is going to lead him to a very interesting and fantastic adventure—A town called Asgard. And uncover a few secrets his aunt kept.And along the way he meets an annoying but handsome sheriff with gorgeous blue eyes.Will be updating Tags as story progresses.





	1. Author's Note

Author’s Note

So, I just wanted to put out some things about this WIP I have going.

First, I was thinking about this for months. I wanted to create a fantasy world, it’s pretty much a mixture of things I have read throughout the years. I also like the A/B/O world as well. I’m using the dynamics, it fits what I want to do with this story, but this is not the omegaverse, just borrowing. Don’t expect the characters to be in character, it’s going to get ooc, I’m going where the story taking me. 

I like bottom Tony, sorry guys.

There is going to be mpreg, so I suggest you turn back if you are not into that. 

Also, I wanted to put out if anyone has any time to help beta this? I do try to proofread and edit, I’m terrible, I would like the help. I just need someone that doesn’t mind, pretty much mpreg and whatever else my mind comes up with. Not into abuse or rape so don’t worry about that. Need someone who has the time and patient. Maybe help when I get stuck? Please message me on here, thank you!

I have made outlines and wrote scenes and such, trying to keep myself organize, so I’m thinking maybe 7- or 8-chapters top. But I will be slow at updating. Please don’t expect weekly/monthly chapters, it took me months to get somewhere with the first chapter.

My inspiration to all of this was Sit next to me by Foster the People—Yeah, I don’t know, was listening to it and thought Steve x Tony and my mind rolled with it. 

So, enjoy the first chapter!


	2. Chapter One

You really don’t know how good you had it until it’s gone.

Well Tony was already used to it. _Was he?_

He lost his parents to a car accident when he was just nineteen.

Now at thirty-eight, he lost his Peggy.

 

*****

 

She left just about everything to him. A few other things went to charity. Anthony Edward Stark was a genius, billionaire, and philanthropist. He didn’t need anything. Except her. Them.

He stood in the middle of a house he come to known since he was a boy. Aunt Peggy always happy to see him. Spoiled him rotten. He loved staying with her on the days she was home for extended periods.

He never knew what she did. She was a woman known for secrets. He could never crack them.

He went through a box filled with pictures.

_“Come Tony let’s take a photo” voice so honeyed. A boy groaning, “Aunt Peggy, you are so obsessive with that camera…”_

_“Of course! I want everything to be immortalized. I look at an old picture and I could vividly remember that day like yesterday…every detail” she smiled._

_“Seriously?” with a thoughtful look, Tony stood beside his Peggy and waited for the flash._

The picture Tony held was him kissing Aunt Peggy cheek and the delighted look to her eyes.

“Tony?”

He turned to face a sweet looking strawberry blond,” Hey Pep.”

She stood at the archway of the living room. Head tilt as she looked at Tony.

Pepper moved towards him and gave him a tight hug. Hand soothing his back. It just like her to read him. Aunt Peggy was good at that too.

Tony held tighter, his faced buried into her shoulder.

“I’m here Tony…remember that”

Muffled but heard, “Thanks” his voice cracked.

 

*****

He left the attorney office. It seemed that Aunt Peggy kept leaving surprises for him.

“So, what are you going to do?” Pepper asked. They’ve stride together to Tony’s red Audi R8 E-Tron.

“Hm, well, I guess find Nowhere Ville and sell the place. Any plans Pep?”

“Oh! I’m a busy woman Tony. So, you have to go this one on your own.”

He stepped to the passenger side and let Pepper in first. And soon he was behind the wheel and pulled off.

“I could always hire someone to go…” he mused.

“If Peggy was still around she would kill you. She doesn’t like stranger rummaging through her stuff. Did you forget the incident with the orderly?”

Tony glance at Pepper and they both let out a laugh.

Aunt Peggy had good days and bad ones, and the orderly was in a choked hold by an elderly lady on her bad day. The staff were shocked. Tony was amazed that she knew such a move and was even able to execute it. Left him with more questions.

“So, no choice,” he flexed his fingers on the steering wheel, “I-it was hard, this whole thing…” he let a out a slow breath. “Now this…”

Pepper reached for his hand. “I’m sorry Tony.”

He squeezed her hand. He didn’t have family left, not blood, he only has Pepper and Rhodey—few people he could call friend. All these last few weeks he was surrounded by boxes. Filled to the brim of memories. Sad, happy moments. What was he going to find at this place?

“I’ll arrange your travel accommodations.” Pepper began typing into her Starkpad.

******

_What type of shitty weather was this?_

It was a sunny, gorgeous day to take a long road trip and then it turned to soup. The fog thick, Tony couldn’t see a damn thing.

The high beams weren’t helping. And he felt a strong foreboding, something telling him to turn around and forget Nowhere Ville. Well, the town name was called _Asgard._ He asked the attorney if he ever been there, response _Nope_.

It took him longer to figure out where he was going. People he passed by for directions had no clue and his stupid GPS kept telling him to make U-turns. He vowed that he’ll take the GPS apart and make it better.

He should just go back home. But damn it to hell if he wasn’t so stubborn to find this damn place. Maybe it was a family trait. Not one Stark’s or Aunt Peggy would concede defeat.

The more he drove through the fog, it started to lift, thank god.

He reached sunlight and what looked to be a farm. He pulled to the side, there was a house and he saw an older couple about.

He stepped out, thankfully this wasn’t a Children of the Corn scene, since he saw no corn stacks or ginger kid. You wouldn’t even consider it a farm. It was more like a botanist wet dream. It was an intricate garden, flowers, oak trees and herbs all around, but a nice path to get through it. He felt like Dorothy, follow the yellow brick road Tony. Minus Toto.

Maybe he should consider getting a dog after all this.

The elderly couple stood as they saw him approached.

He noticed they were surprised. Did he look suspicious?

“U-uh Hey” he waved at them.

The older man waved back, with a grin on his face, he patted the older woman hand.

“Well hello!” the older man full-toned voice responded. He moved to take his cane, as he took steps closer to Tony.

Tony took notice of the older man eye patch. Wondered what the story behind that was.

“Um, sorry to bother you, I’m kind of lost.” Tony moved his hand to comb through his hair.

“Is that right?” up close, the elder man gave Tony a once over. Well, you can’t blame someone for being cautious of strangers. “So, where are you headed?”

“Well, one, am I in Asgard?” he noted the other man surprise but his faced clear with a smile back in place. He nodded.

“Okay, well that’s great. So, I’m looking for this place,” Tony pulled out his Stark phone and shown the address. The old man looked surprise at the hologram phone but smiled as he looked. More like squint his good eye.

“I know that place,” he paused, contemplating. “Best I show you the way. This place tends to be…tricky”

Tony let out a short laugh, “That’s one way of putting it. You guys must be used to the weird weather,” Tony supplied as the elder man chuckled, with a knowing look.

“The name is Antony Stark. But call me Tony” he reached a hand out, “Odin” he took Tony hand in a shake.

“Come, Tony, let’s go for a ride” he walked towards the vehicle.

 

*****

With Odin directions, Tony drove through the small town, making notes of the area.

A square in the middle, as cars could go around towards only about two road into more forests. A few buildings and one diner and, “Two bars?” he questioned the older man as he took a road, leaving town. “We Asgardians love our drinks,” Odin stated with a fond smile.

Tony smiled. Interesting choice words from Odin though.

Riding through the forest, there were another farm and houses nearby, probably took him another two to three miles until Odin pointed to a side road to take.

Yea, without the old man help, Tony wouldn’t know where to go. He would not had found this house and thank god he was paying attention on how to get around.

They pulled up to a two-story rustic house, made of stone and wood. Tony let out a low whistle. “Nice looking place,” he remarked.

“Indeed,” Odin agreed. “Come Tony,” Odin slid out the car.

Tony moved quickly and motion to help Odin up the steps. Which Odin gladly took the offer. Tony imagine this place would look a bit beat up, but it seems it was well taken care of.

Reaching the door, key out of pocket, Tony unlock and entered. Well not much to say as he switches the lights on. The place looked very rustic inside too. Nothing modern about it or any moves to make some _upgrades._ The furniture’s were covered up.

Tony took hold of a sheet and pulled it off the couch. Motioned for Odin to take a seat.

“Ah, thank you” Odin took a seat, both hands on top of his cane handle.

“So, know anything about this place?”

“Hm, yes. It was passed through a family, generations” Odin rasped.

Moving around the living space and a look into a kitchen. _Needs some major upgrades_ , Tony shook the thought. He was selling the place, not keeping it.

“Generations?”

“Some time ago. But they’ve sold it. A woman bought it. She stayed for a time, I’m assuming you are the new owner?”

Odin, a man of few words it seemed.

Tony quirk his lip, “Temporary” making some notes in finding out who has been keeping the place in shape and paying the electricity bill.

“Any prospect yet?”

“Not yet…” Tony sighed. “Well then, Anthony if you are staying for some time in Asgard. Let me show you around.”

 

****

Tony was led into town again. He stood in a shop. Wasn’t exactly sure what they were selling. Bottles filled with dried leaves and powder, herbs? And other nifty trinkets.

Maybe some condiments. Tony lifted a small bottle of liquid, open it and took a sniff of it.

“Careful now, you might end up with warts” Tony turned to the smooth male voice as he shut and place liquid warts away from him.

Curious green eyes, a slow smile holding back a laugh. He was a few inches taller than Tony, with black shoulder length hair.

“Loki, son, how are you?” Odin interjected.

“Hello father! All is well” he brightens as he moved to Odin.

Odin tilt his head, “Heard from Thor you were not well?”

“Thor is nothing but a worrywart. Nothing that mother could not help with” the mention of his mother placated Odin.

“Now father, who is your friend here?” the attention was back on Tony.

“My name is Anthony Stark” he supplied.

“Mr. Stark! Welcome to Asgard. As you know, my name is Loki and looks as you’ve stirred up our little town” Loki looked amused.

When Tony and Odin returned to town. He did notice a lot people coming out and watching him. Just him. He should be used to being stared at. He was a public figure, the PR that Pepper always got him doing got him used to it. I guess the difference from that type of audience to the one here is curiosity?

“Yeah, about that, is this place not used to—visitors?”

“The last visitor Asgard had was about two…three decades, maybe” Loki tap at his chin. Leaving Tony mouth slightly opened.

“Other than the peculiarities of our small-town people. What brings you here father?” Loki switched gears and turned to Odin.

Odin huffed out a laugh. “Anthony will be staying in Asgard for a time. He is staying at the old house, past the Wilson farm” Tony missed the look both men shared. “And since you and Thor live nearby… you be helpful in helping Anthony around.”

Tony eyes gave a surprised look. He was being toss off to the other guy, he held back a laugh. With a hand raised, in a placating motion, “Um…sorry, I won’t be here too long, just need to settle somethings with the place, property. I won’t be too much of a bother.”

Loki chuckled, “Nonsense, my father seems to deem that you need help. And once he has that stuck in his head…well let’s humor him” Tony laughed. He could sense that Loki going to be fun.

“Ah, my son Loki does nothing but make fun of an old man…” Odin whined, but they could see the humor in his eye.

It was then three men walked in, loudly. A blond—with bright, blue humor-filled eyes, with a nice trimmed full beard. And he was huge, he strolled toward Loki, invading his space.

The other two came to stand beside him. A dark hair, young man with green eyes and thankfully the same height as him. And a dark blond hair, shaved-clean, with brown eyes, but just about huge as the other blond.

The huge blond moved his hand to cup the back of Loki neck, “Loki, how are you today?” he gently spoked.

Loki rolled his eyes, pushed his hand away. “I am fine,” he huffed. Thor let out a booming laugh. His mirth felt contagious. Tony refrained from joining, trying to hide a smile.  He then notices the intense stare from the other men.

Loki cleared his throat, gaining the other two attention. “We have a guest in Asgard. Boys meet Anthony Stark. Anthony this- “he pointed to the dark blond, “is Wade, beside him is Jared and this big oaf is Thor” pointing last to the smiling giant.

“Anthony!” Thor enthusiastically shouted and made a grab for Tony’s’ arm and brace his forearm, Tony did the same with a raised brow. “It is a pleasure to meet you!”

Tony genuinely smiled, “Nice to meet you. Please call me Tony.” He turned slightly to look at Odin “You have an interesting family.”

Odin just laughed.

“Father!” he greeted, letting go and moving to embrace the old man, “Mother said I would find you around town. We have much to talk about…” Thor looked to Tony, “and much more it would seem.”

“Feels like I’m intruding the whole town,” he remarked.

“No, we just—” Jared spoke, but mull over his next choice words, “Not used to city folks” Wade finished for him, reaching a hand for a shake.

Once they’ve touch, something felt a bit off for Tony. Couldn’t be sure what it was but Wade eyes seemed to _dilate?_ Well at first, they seemed to turned cat like…no, he was mistaken, they’ve dilated, for whatever reason. Either way Tony felt a bit wary and took his hand back.

Wade was about to move in, when Loki moved between them. “Tony, how about we go to the market close by. You probably need to stock up for the time you are here” Tony nodded as he exited the shop. Before Loki stepped out, he turned to the men.

Wade eyes was intensely fixated to the door Anthony had gone through. Thor hand was on his shoulder restraining him. Thor eyes fell to Loki, they have much to talk about. “Thor mind the shop, boys” Jared and, reluctantly, Wade looked to him, “Make sure you take your grandfather home.” With that he left them.

******

Tony returned to the homestead. Oh yes, Tony for the time being was going to think this place as such.

After some more awkward moments from the shop to the market. Tony never felt more self-conscious and Loki irritability hit its limit as he told the people in the market place off.

“As if we all forgotten what regular people looks like. Come now all give your once over and go about your damn business” Loki gritted out. And everyone turned away and far away from Loki mostly. Tony chuckled.

Tony made a friend out of all this at least. He began placing away the food he brought and few other necessities. He plugged the refrigerator in and brace himself as he opened. He let out a sigh of relief and found an envelope on the top rack with his name on it.

He took it and knew it was his Aunt Peggy handwriting. He opens it quickly.

_Hello Love,_

_How do you like the place?_

_I have found it quite lovely. It was a gift, of sort, you should know by now that I do meet interesting people._

_You might have noticed the town is full of ‘interesting’ things._

 

He scoffed _,_ not exactly the word he would use.

_Don’t scoff, Tony love, try the place out. Believe me I would never bring you somewhere boring._

_With love,_

_Aunt Peggy_

“Well, it’s not boring, but what kooky stuff did you bring me too…”

His phone rang, “Hey Pep, what’s up?”

“Well first, how are you doing?”

“Fine. Found the town… let’s say _unique_ at this time for Asgard.” Pepper gave a short laugh. “That bad?”

Tony moved his head side-to-side, “Eh, not so bad, just—weird” he finished with that.

“Well, take good pictures if you want to sell the place. Also, let’s get to business”

“Work? I thought I was on vacation!” he said indignantly. Though he was only kidding after all.

“More like working from home” she chimed.

“Boooo! Come on boss, take pity on me”

“You are right. I am the boss,” he barks out a laugh, Pepper chuckling at the other end. “Alright boss let me have it.”

*****

After a few questions and some semantics, Tony was off the clock. He looked to his holograms, well not completely off the clock, he was going over some of the diagrams and other blueprints for the next project of SI. So, engross at this point, he didn’t know he was being watched.

*****

Thor closed the shop down. Loki retire home early, complaining of a headache, the cause of the Asgardian’s busybodies.

“Thor!” he turned to a sultry red-head, who accompany her was a brunette man, whose hair was tied up, the brunette waved. Both were in there uniform, deputies. Well—a title to make this town close to normal.

“Natasha,” he moved down the steps, Natasha ready for Thor’s bear hug. He let’s go and brace the other arm, “James. How may I help you all?”

“Now big guy, you should know why we are here,” she gave a sly smile.

“There was quite some commotion, we first thought Loki was the cause again, but seems other sources say otherwise” James provided.

“Well, Loki is known for his mischief here and there. So, I am glad this time it was not him. But we have an outsider,” James opened his mouth, Natasha held her hand up—stopping him, to let Thor finish. “He is visiting, taking care of business at the old _place_.” James and Natasha eyes widen in surprised.

“The old place? I’m going to guess Odin has something to do with this?” they’ve turned their attention to the gruff voice.

“Steven!” Thor was the first to move and embrace, unlike James, Steve did not mind Thor being in his personal space or his affections. He dropped his duffel bag to the ground as Thor bear hug him, he patted his back as he laughed.

“Stevie,” Steve moved to hug the brunette. “Hey Bucky, I’m home”

“Welcome back punk.”

“Okay boys break it up” Natasha spread her arms wide, “My turn” she said haughty. They both laughed and hug. “Am I glad you are back.”

“Glad to be home.” Natasha pushed back and saw Steve split lip. “Looks like it was a rough one this time.” While they’ve were fusing over Steve, Natasha phone went off. She excuses herself, as Steve turned back to Thor.

“So, Odin let someone in?”

“As you know, I have no control over what father does.”

“Of course not, Thor, the old man does whatever he likes. And at the end there be a lesson, vague and confusing, lesson at most learned” Bucky added with humor.

“So, what’s this stranger name?” Steve was all business.

“There he is! The Sheriff is back. Watch out Thor,” he smirked.

Thor smile with amusement, “Our guest is called Anthony Stark. And be warned that Loki likes him a lot.”

Steve opened his mouth but was cut in by Bucky. “Anthony Stark,” he said in surprise.

“Know him Bucky?”

“Uh—” before he was able to answer, Natasha cut them off.

“Boys, that was Loki on the phone.”

“Is everything alright?” a worried Thor moved in front of the red-head. “He’s okay” she reassured. “But he is worried, for—um, Anthony was it? It seems he saw Wade sneak out with Jared in tow. He’s said that we should go see what they are up too.” She gave Thor a pointed look, “Something about not wanting, like this afternoon to escalate?”

Thor sighed, few things faded the big guy, but the boys always seemed to wear him down most time. It was amusing for the three, they’ve all pretty much grew up with each other. “My friends let us go and make sure Anthony is well. I will explain everything on the way.”

 

*****

So, what could have gotten Tony in this predicament?

Perhaps he should had started some upgrades to the place after all. Start with maximum security for one.

It started with a noise, but scratch that out since he was in the middle of the woods, of course there be some noises. Then a bang was heard, something shatters somewhere, and his heart stopped at the banging to the front door.

He grabbed a lamp on a nearby table and stupidly, like a horror movie, went to the door. He was going to hate himself, he flung the door open and nothing “Typical” grumbled and jumped at the tap on his shoulder.

He flung the lamp, but it was blocked by “Rhodey!” he shouted.

His best friend held back his laugh, “Hey Tones”

He let out a breath and grabbed Rhodey for a hug. Rhodey chuckles and patted his back, Tony saw movements in his kitchen and scrunch his face, “Clint?”

“Hey Tony,” he waves a half-eaten sandwich, “How’s it going?”

“Guys what the hell?” he laughed as he let go of Rhodey.

“Sorry about that, we couldn't help pranking you “Rhodes spoked.

“How are you guys here?”

“Pepper called, she was worry about you being on your own. So, I came down and, on the way, asked Laura permission to let Clint come out to play.” Clint chime in, “Man, without the GPS coordinate on your car we have no clue how to get here. This place is weird.” He took another bite of his sandwich.

“You’ve got that right.” Tony moved to place the lamp back, “Glad you’re helping yourself to my food and whatever gotten broken you’re paying for it”

Both men gave a puzzled look, “Tones, I thought that was yo-“

Rhodes was cut off as they heard a growl coming from behind Clint. Clint dropped his sandwich as something edge, growling, closer to him. “Holy shit,” he moved and slid to the other side of the counter. Tony grabbed Clint back shirt as he pulled the man closer to them.

The animal moved in the light. A huge lion with a full mane came out with baring teeth, snarling. “What the hell do we do?”

All three stood frozen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter Two

_“Tony! Tony!” a little boy turned to the sound of his name. He gave a big smile, two front teeth missing. His Aunt Peggy gave a breathless laugh as she saw his smile. He ran to her, “Aunt Peggy!” he jumped into her arms._

_“Oh my! I think I missed some important news while away" she raked her fingers through his messy hair._

_“Not so much, Howard thought the string to the door bit would help.” A slender woman, brown hair and bright brown eyes spoked. “Maria!” they both embrace in greeting._

_“It could have worked, if Jarvis didn’t give him that apple.” Howard joined them, gave Peggy a peck to the cheek and picked up Tony._

_“Thank god for Jarvis then,” she gave Howard a pointed look. “I know what you’re thinking Peggy, but my father did it to me… just passing the legacy," he joked._

_Tony wrapped his tiny arms around his father's neck. “Aunt Peggy are you going to be home for good?” he pouted, tired of spending days, sometime months—waiting, as his Aunt Peggy was away. Noticing when his parents worried when they didn’t hear from her._

_Peggy gave Tony a small smile, “Not yet sweets.” She placed a kiss on his forehead._

 

Tony clutched Clint shirt. Well, he had a flash of his life. Not a good sign. 

Every step the lion took, the less they breathed. 

Tony glanced at the front door he left open, “Okay, everyone try to run for the door” he whispered. “All right go now!” he shouted. No one made it.

Since some huge blond now blocked it and it was not Thor. 

Skidding to a halt, he turned his attention back to the creature who just roared. It was pretty pissed and somehow, he knew it was aimed at the blond at the door. Speaking of, he moved out the doorway, moving beside Tony at the snarling animal. “Hey, Wade calm down” he spoke in a heavily soothing voice. It was almost hypnotic. 

That name was familiar. The lion swiped his huge paw at them. The blond took hold of Tony, taking him closer to his side. Tony felt hot and stared at two, surprised, blue eyes. 

There was a loud roar, they both turned to the lion, he felt the other tense as they watched the creature leap on the couch, hearing a clear crunch, and waited for the blow. 

“WADE!” a voice boomed, it shook the walls of the house. Everyone turned their attention, lion included, to the big guy, Thor.

They watched as the lion instantly plop down and shifted. 

“No way…” Clint finally spoke, his voice filled with wonder.

Tony watched as it shift into a person. To the young guy he met earlier today. 

In the middle of the room stood Wade. Naked and a wide, trying for innocent, smile “Hey dad.”

“Dad?” Tony squeaked out.

“What the f—” Rhodey came back to Tony, not able to complete his sentence. 

“Hey Steve, guess who we found” they watched as Natasha entered, with another boy, Jared—Tony remembered. 

He had a pained face as the red-head held him by the ear. 

Her green eyes sparked, a slow smile of amusement, as she saw Wade naked and holding his hands to cover his groin. “Did I miss the fun,” she snickered.

Bucky just entered, gave a once over look and let out a whistle. His eyes fell to Tony and Steve, and to—Tony looked down, their clasped hand. He shook, he would conclude was Steve, hand off. 

“Wow!” Clint let out. “Man, what the hell is going on? What was in that ham? Let me say I avoided drugs for this exact reason."

Natasha burst out in laughter, letting Jared go. 

Thor sighed and moved to cuff Wade ear. “Ow ow ow…” Wade, struggling a little when he was led out the house, his brother close behind.

Steve moved a hand, rubbing his face down to his full beard. His blue eyes sliding to Clint, Rhodey and falling on Tony. “You three should take a seat.” He directed to the couch that collapsed at that moment. “Thanks, I think will stand,” Tony snarked. 

Natasha finally stop laughing to share an amused looked with Bucky.

With a frown, he moved a hand to grasp Tony forehead. Tony felt a current run through him, down to his spine. It felt good but worrisome. “Uh, what are you doing?” Tony knocked Steve hand off him. Confused, _gorgeous_ —he did not think that—blue eyes stared back.

“Stay here,” Steve ordered and walked briskly away, turned to Bucky “Keep an eye on them,” and out he went. 

*****

This caught Steve off guard. He never had a problem with wiping a person's memory. Though the biggest problem wasn’t just that. Steve stared at his hand, still feeling the current in him, fading little-by-little. It woke every nerve ending in him. Stirring up the creature inside him. Looking back to the house, he huffed and turned away.

He marched up to the Odinson’s. Anger rolling off him. 

“Wade, what the hell was that?” Steve growled out. 

Wade was getting his pants on, he rose an amused brow, “Why Sherriff, whatever do you mean?” he taunted.

“Wade” Thor tone held a warning. Wade falter at the sound. 

Steve stood with his hands grasping his belt, a scowl across his face. Steve didn’t get the kid. The clear blatant defiance towards him—the frigid attitude towards him. He figured it was puberty—but puberty was different with them—he didn’t grow out of it, after tonight it looks like it had gotten worst. 

“It was just a joke…” Jared spoke up. “We—no one was going to get hurt. I didn’t think Wade would shift, though” he rubbed his hands together, and elbowed his brother.

The two brothers had a silent argument—Wade with a skeptical look towards his little brother—but it looked like Jared won the argument as wade turned “Whatever! Like Jared said, it was just a joke, just wipe their memories” he scoffed. 

“That’s the problem. I can’t,” Steve almost laughed at the identical faces look of shock. But humor was long gone for him tonight.

They all blinked as headlights hit their faces. A pickup truck drove up and halted. “Hey,” Sam stuck his head out the driver side window as he waved. 

The passenger side door opened, Loki stepped out. Thor moved instantly to stand by him, “You should not be here,” he frowned.

“Don’t fuss Thor. Now help father out,” he nods to Odin sitting by Sam. 

“Anymore family members you going to bring Sam? How about the whole damn town?” Steve snapped.

Sam just laughed, “Loki was right. Definitely bad if you’re this pissed.”

Loki attention was turned to his sons. 

He had an instant flash of them both as little boys. Wade had the same defiant look—but unable to look either parent in the eyes, which was a tell that Wade knew exactly what he has done wrong. Jared wringing his hands together, nervous, but able to look anyone in the eyes to defend his big brother. 

Loki sighed. Standing with arms crossed, a pointed look as he waited a response from the boys. 

Wade shoulders slumped, defeated, “I screwed up,” he admitted. 

“Hmm… yes big time. Sam going to give you both a ride home. And your father will dish out the punishment,” they both gave a frantic look. Thor wasn’t too hard with punishment, he was more lenient than Loki, but when he punished the kids it was with some hard labor. Usually involved manure. 

“So… how bad is it?” Sam spoke up, Steve leaning on the driver side door. “Beside Wade being an ass” his face tight, “Not sure what to do with this mess” he looked to Odin.

“I apologize for my son Steve. I know it’s not much, considering Wade should take responsibility…”

“Wade would choke on his own tongue then say sorry to him," Sam pointed to Steve. 

“Yes,” Thor nodded, knowing Wade disdain towards the Sherriff. “I can’t really fix that as well…”

Odin, huff out a laugh, “You must admit, this is the most eventual day we ever had in Asgard.”

“Father are you condoning Wade behavior?” Thor said skeptically. 

“Once long ago this would have given me a headache.” Odin smiled, wistfully. “But since I’m now retired," he looked to Steve with amusement, “It falls to you.”

“Geeze, thanks” he frowned.

Sam and Thor fell in laughter with the old man. It annoyed Steve, “You know I would never be in this position, if _someone_ would have just grown up. Guess we know where Wade gets most of his behavior from," he gave Thor a pointed look. 

Thor took no offense. Almost looked proud.

“Let’s get serious here. What am I going to do? I tried to wipe one of their memory and couldn’t," 

Odin rose a brow and Sam just looked curious. 

“I’m open to suggestions," Steve finished.

 

*****

“If we see shovels, let’s make a go.” Clint spoke softly, as all three were huddled. Tony made a face and Rhodey was still recovering from everything. “And I promise if you two don’t make it, I’ll name another kid after you both.”

“What?” Tony and Rhodey said in unison, an incredulous look. “What the hell Barton? What makes you think you will get out of here alive,” Rhodey said through clench teeth. 

 “I have three kids and a wife that needs me,"

“That’s right Rhodey,” Tony slapped his back and turned to Clint. “And I’ll make sure Laura knows how brave you were and name one of our kid after you.”

“Hey!” Clint snapped. Though they knew that neither one was going to be abandon the other. They just tend to go either panic mode or humor. Even if it was inappropriate, but it worked.  

All three burst out laughing, getting the other two deputies’ attention. Seeing from their badges. 

The brunette saunter towards them, a lazy smile upon his face. “You guys can relax. We have a thing against murder,” signaling that they were heard. “I’m James Barnes, but call me Bucky, yea,” he pointed a thumb to the red-head “That’s Natasha. Warning though, she is dangerous. Not too against murder," Natasha grinned. The guys faces blanched and Bucky chuckled, “Kidding. Seriously relax, I promise nothing involving gravesites will happen at all.”

Yea right, who would believe that. But coming from this guy—it felt _safe_? Tony bit the inside of his cheek. 

He was completely exhausted, so he’ll give the guy the benefit of the doubt. What could be worse at this point, really. “Bucky it is.” Rubbing his hand over his now stubble chin. “So here a question for you—are we hallucinating from a gas leak?”

“Is that what you want to believe?”

He tsked, did he want to believe that? Hell yes! He wanted to believe that. But Tony had spent more sleep deprived nights on his work to know when he was losing it. So, everything that happened... he knew better that it was not an illusion— “Magic trick?” he supplied, oh he was reaching for straws.

Bucky just smiled.

Rhodey could feel Tony anxiety from across the room. He moved behind tony, grasping his shoulder—holding him close. “Listen, just, what will happen? We’re smart enough to know this” He waved his hand around, “Is not a publicized thing.”

“No, it’s not,” Natasha confirmed. “And what we do with you all…” she trailed, as her eyes lingered on Tony. 

Tony never minded the gaze of a woman. But with Natasha—felt like she was looking right through him, it felt lethal and he was more scared of her than blue eyes. 

“Jesus,” Clint huffed out.

“Usually we wipe your memories” Natasha finished.

“You could do that?” Clint questioned in awe. 

“You said usually, that does not sound good. That sound like six feet under is the next step” Rhodey responded. 

“Stop with that will you. Bucky has already made sure that was off the table," she could not help teasing them.

“Natasha” Bucky chastised.

“So why are we not wiping away?” Clint spoke up again. He wasn’t so freaked out anymore. More intrigued at this point.

“Steve’s the only one that could do that," Natasha answered. 

“So, what’s taking him so long?” Tony gritted his teeth. The last thing he wanted was _him_ to touch him again. 

Natasha and Bucky shared a look. 

“What was that? Oh, that’s not a good look” Rhodey gripped Tony tighter. Now who was going to have the panic attack.

“He tried, with him” Natasha pointed to Tony. 

Clint stood in front of Tony, examining him. “Hey buddy, feel any—less memory?” he splayed his hands. 

Tony rolled his eyes. “Sorry to say, but everything is still there.”

“Is that right Anthony?” they turned to the watch Odin step inside. Followed by some familiar faces. Loki beside the old man. 

“Who’s the old guy?” Clint moved to stand in front of Tony. 

In some ways Tony was blessed to have friends like these. Clint was an easy-going guy, looks serious but not at all. And when he considered you a friend, not to mention his wife and the kids loves him, he felt like a family member and so it had gifted Tony with another overprotective friend. 

“Odin, nice to see you” Tony gave a tight smile, he saw movement from behind the old man, it was Steve and he looked more wound up. But his eyes were on Rhodey. Rhodey just stared back. He cleared his throat, “Should I expect more visitor?”

“No. Tonight should be enough," Odin eye gleam with humor.

Rhodey raised his hand, “All right, as strange as tonight has been… what’s your plan for us? Because I for one would like to get my head check.” 

“Nothing.” Steve answered. His jaw clenched, this guy was tense. Tony had a feeling he did not like that decision. But the way Steve eyes moved to burn into him, this guy needed to relax. He thought Pepper was tenser when he had the habit of pissing off a board member and the occasionally scandalous event that the media ate up. Though she hasn’t glare at him this bad.

“But we agreed that you will be staying. Until we’ve come to a solution.” Loki added. 

“So, what? Does that mean house arrest?” Clint questioned.

“Something like that. Steve and the rest will keep an eye on you three” Odin waved his hand to the others, showing who their babysitters going to be. 

Rhodey let go of Tony moving to stand in front “Hold up! This is not legal, ya know. What makes you think we’ll stick around?”

Steve and Thor moved instantly to the front.  It was an intimidating sight. But it did not make Rhodes fall back. Maybe it was because they were tired or the impending imprisonment in a town, they have no clue about, only that a Lion—named Wade—is the beginning of crazy. 

Rhodey sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose “We have lives. What exactly do you expect us to do?”

Odin gave a thought and widely smiled. “You have the run of the town,” everyone, excluding the trio, stared at Odin in surprise. “Have fun, until we could trust that our secrets will stay as such, you may go home.”

With that Odin exited. Thor behind the old man with Natasha close behind.

Loki spoke, “Tony, I am sorry for tonight. If you need anything” he splayed his hands out and clenched his hands as they fell to his sides, “Well you know where to find me in town.” 

Tony sighed, “Thanks” he gave a stilted wave, as Loki bid his goodnights.

Which now left blue eyes and Bucky. 

 _Great_ , he gave Steve an insolent look as he continued to burn his eyes into him. Bucky gave a light slap to Steve arm, getting him to move out. “Have a goodnight boy’s! Welcome to Asgard,” Bucky shouted behind him as he shut the door. 

All three slumped.

 

*****

Natasha took a ride home with the Odinsons. Leaving Bucky and Steve on their own. One quiet ride towards home. Bucky driving. 

“Exactly, how do you know about Stark?” Steve spoke up. Staring, well glaring, ahead in the dark. 

“Um, Hello! Anthony Stark, The Stark—Stark industries ring a bell” Bucky responded. Steve finally turned to give him with a puzzle look as if that should answer everything. “Stark Industries! A multinational industry company, huge in all tech stuff," Bucky beamed.

With a brow raised “I didn’t know you were into technology, Buck.”

“Sometimes I get bored and read.” He deadpanned. 

“Just let me off here,” Bucky pulled over. Steve stepped out and started removing his clothing. “Letting off steam?” 

Steve gave him a look as he tosses his clothes in the car. “Something like that. See you in the morning.” As Steve moved in the forest, shifting. And all Bucky heard was howling.

 

******

Tony woke to the smell of something good. 

He groaned as he rose from the bed. He moved a hand to rub the sleep from his face and brush fingers into his hair as he got up and followed his nose to the kitchen. 

“Morning,” Rhodey smiled, a mug of coffee he settles on the counter for Tony.

Tony inhaled the aroma, took a gulp. Having the warmth spill into him. He gave his friend a grateful smile, “Have I told you how much I love you.”

Rhodes winked, “Yes and to the barista at Starbuck too.” Rhodes turned back to the stove, “Making eggs, toast should be done about now.” He pointed to the toaster by Tony.

“Where did you find a toaster?”

“There’s a closet full of crap,” Clint responded, joining Tony at the counter. “Barely could sleep last night, so I scope the place out.” Snatching the toast that popped up.

Tony heard a curse. “Someone else here?”

Clint took a bite of his toast, “Yea, our babysitters” with his mouth full. 

He moved to look down the short hall that led to the side entrance. The door that Wade smashed through. Before going to bed, Tony found the door off the hinges. Clint place it back saying, _“Tomorrow’s problem”_ and Tony left it at that. The door was down the list of problems they had. 

And there they were—his Top five least liked people. Bucky being number five and Steve the winner, he should be so proud. 

Bucky chuckled as he watched Steve jammed his finger. Sipping at his coffee. Feeling eyes on him he turned to smile at Tony, he shifted his mug at him. Tony did the same. Steve just notice him as he frowned at him. 

Tony was still in his boxer and T-shirt, and terrible bed hair. But he upturned his nose at him and went back to his friends and eggs. It was childish, snobby, but he made him that way. He heard Bucky laugh.

“You gave them coffee,” he accused Rhodey.

His friend huffed out a laugh, “Yea, what of it” he finished placing the last of the eggs on his plate.

“They’re the enemy” he sat and ate, snatching a toast off Clint’s plate. 

“So what… better to make nice, maybe we’ll get off with good behavior.” Rhodes stated. 

Clint nodded in agreement. Tony just rolled his eyes.

Clint swallowed his food, “Also, you should be less—” he paused searching for the right word “I can’t find the word. But you and that Steve guy are off. It’s just… the tension," he looked to Rhodes at that.

“Tension?” his tone terse. 

“Mm yea…” Rhodes took a sip of his coffee, “The way he looks at you. Not sure if he wants to deck you or…” he trailed off.

Good thing, since the topic of the conversation came into the kitchen. And so, did the tension. And Bucky looked as he was enjoying it. “Your door is fixed,” he Bucky announced. 

He turned his attention to Steve. Since it was him who did the job, “Thanks,” looking at blue eyes was a mistake. He felt a shiver run up his spine, his eyes looked predatory, or were they? And Damn! What is exactly up with this whole situation? He wasn’t even touching him. The air was thick. And Clint coughed obnoxiously. Thank god for Clint! Breaking their eye contact.

“Oh, excuse me. It was getting drafty in here. Thanks for that” Clint sniffed. Rhodey was holding back his laugh behind his toast. 

Tony slid his chair back. Taking his coffee, trying to get as much space from Steve. “I’m going to finish some work.”

Clint took a hold of Tony shirt, “Before that, I found this. It’s address to you” he pulled an envelope out of his back pocket. The handwriting, _Anthony_ , he instantly knew it was Aunt Peggy. His heart felt full, warm. He needed to hear—in this case read—from her. 

He gently took it from Clint. He excused himself, heading to his bedroom.

******

Steve recognized that handwriting. He turned to find everyone staring at him. “What?”

“Man, what is it with you two?” Rhodey questioned.

They’ve made their introduction earlier, when Clint let them in. Well, they came through the then broken side door. 

Rhodey found Steve to be a down-to-earth guy. But around Tony was a—mess. 

“Nothing.”

Bucky snickered, he caught a growl from Steve. Which was a reminder they are the only two in that room who were normal and not, whatever they were? 

“He’s horrible at flirting," Bucky let out. 

“Shut up” Steve barked out, his ears turning red. He wasn’t flirting… he wasn’t sure what he was doing. His was divided. A part of him was trying to stay rational while the other—fighting that part was exhausting. That part wanted something from Tony. And Tony wouldn’t understand that part. Even though, Steve was getting uneasy, edgy. 

“Oh, ho!” Clint smiled.

Rhodes cleared the counter, “Well Steve, that’s fine. But you’ll catch more flies with honey than vinegar.” 

Steve sighed and gave his best friend a glare. He knew it wouldn’t intimidate Bucky—he needed to get his point across. He turned to look at the living room. Observing the collapsed couch, he should get a new one. 

*****

He fell on top of his bed as he opened the envelope.

_Are you still bored?_

He could hear the twinkle of her laugh.

_Have you met Steve?_

What the hell? She knows about him.

_He’s a sweetie. Probably surly._

Sweetie? His Peggy was so kind. But she got that other part right. 

_Yes love, this town is odd. More than one way. I stayed a little longer than I attended to._

_But I wanted to know more. I bet your mind is whirling._

_There is so much I want to share with you, my little terror._

_With much love,_

_Aunt Peggy_

Tony chuckled. It was short, but he needed this. He gently places the letter back. 

Aunt Peggy was right about something, he had so many questions. And most of them he wanted the answer from Steve. Has he met his Aunt? What did he know about her? What is Asgard? What the hell was that last night?

He bounced off the bed. If he was going to get some answers might as well get ready for the day. The old man said they had the run of the town, he grinned. 

 

*****

“Where’s everyone?”

Steve turned to face Tony. He was dressed casually. His hair was neatly brushed down. A different image then earlier. Though if he was to be honest, he liked bed rumpled Tony better. 

“Are you growling?” Tony's eyes widen, sparked with amusement. 

Steve coughed. “Your friends went into town with Buck” he needed to get a hold of himself. “Cool,” he moved closer towards him, but kept a good distance. “Were you growling?”

“And if I were?” Steve countered. He straightens up, his mouth set in a grim line. Tony pursed his lips, thinking. “What are you?”

“A person.”

Tony raised a brow, a slow smile “After last night, you’re more than that.”

Brushing fingers in his beard, he wasn’t too sure what to do at this point. You don’t just come out like this. “Are sure you want to know? The less you know the quicker—” he paused, “You’ll go home” foul taste, he kept down another growl. 

Tony snorted, “You really think I will stay in the dark for long?” he crossed his arms, “You let my friends go into town. Clint, he may not look like it, is nosier than me.”

Steve lips quirked into a smile, “Point.” Steve gave out a resigned sigh. “Okay, I’ll answer whatever questions you have.”

“Okay, basic first. Name?” Steve tilt his head confused “You know my name,” Tony huffed “Just your first name. You know more about me, company included," that was true “Steve Rogers.” 

“Steve Rogers” Tony repeated, it left his lips like silk. And Tony bit his bottom lip, feeling the shift in the room. Man, Steve was making him dizzy the way his moods changed. He made a step toward Tony. Tony took a step back, Steve could sense Tony nervousness around him. 

It sets his teeth on edge. “Anything y-you want to do?” Tony blinked, chewing on his bottom lips “To town.”

“I’ll drive” Steve stated as he moves to the front door. Looking back at Tony, who just stood frozen. “Well?” he barked, maybe he should have let Nat come in his stead, he was bad at this. Tony jumped. Steve sighed—he will do that a lot—and stepped out.

It was a chill morning, winter was moving out and spring would soon come in. Steve moved toward his truck and got in. Tony settle next to him.

Tony cleared his throat, “S-so, um—what are you?” he said as Steve pulled into the road, towards town.

“Shapeshifter.”

“Oh” Tony blinked. “So, you turn into…” he moved his hands, urging Steve to continue.

“It really varies here. I—shift into a wolf.” So far everything was going okay.

“Oh, so not lion…”

“Is that a problem," he snapped.

“No, no no—just saying…” aren’t we touchy. 

Well, that _okay_ went south. It became a quiet ride into town. Now in a close in space, Steve could take Tony scent in. He smelled like coffee and _metallic_? But he frowned at Tony’s nervousness around _him._ Bucky was right, he was bad at flirting.

 

 *****

As soon as Steve parked, he was out of that truck and moved quickly to Loki’s shop. Steve on his heel. That guy was no a slouch.

The door swung opened. And Tony skid to a stop as he almost collided into Wade. Oh, the kid that started all this. He frowned, Wade just brighten from seeing Tony.

“Tony,” he chirped. Then looked up as the door slammed shut, Tony visibly wince—Wade smiled turned upside down. Tension, the theme in this town. Though he was relieved to see Loki coming from the back, brow raised at the two having a staring contest.

Tony move out their way and stay close to Loki. “Morning!”

“Good morning Anthony” warm green eyes settles on him. He should avoid Loki, but at this moment he was a safe zone and maybe close to normalcy.

“Ah—was in the neighborhood?” Loki laughed, “I’m guessing our sheriff not giving you a warm welcome” Steve huffed, not turning his eyes away.

“What are they doing?” Tony finally asked. “Looks like they’re posturing” Loki cleared his throat. “Wade” his voice stern. Wade reluctantly turned his attention to Loki. “Go to the back and stock that shelf, love” he ordered.

“Yes, papa” he obeyed.

As Wade disappeared to the back. Steve shoulders relaxed. “So mature Steve” Loki was holding back a laugh.

“You may leave Tony with me. He’s safe, promise” Loki crossed his heart.

“No, I’m staying right here.” He said firmly, but a touch of fondness. He was gentle with Loki, which made Tony _jealous_?

Tony sighed, “I can’t get rid of him” he grumbled to Loki, which earned a growl from Steve. “See, that’s all I get from him” this time Loki could not hold his laughter.

He ignored Steve and turned to Loki, “So, those two?”

Loki smiled, “They are mines.”

“Biologically?”

“Yes, biologically—mine and Thor’s. He would have called me mama if we haven’t taught him not to do it around— _strangers,_ ” he could see Tony’s mind consume the information. “Let’s leave that for another time.” Tony mouth snapped shut. Steve coughed, to disguise his laugh.

Wade came from the back and the gloom was back. Jared must have been at the back as he came right at the heel of his brother. “Twins?” Tony turned to Loki.

“No. Just a doting brother” he smiled fondly. Green eyes filled with love as he looked to his sons.

Tony never had siblings. But he guesses maybe Jared and Wade had the same relationship as him and Rhodey. As he watched them kid around. Wade felt Tony eyes, his golden-brown eyes slit—which Tony now knows was real.

“Maybe it’s time to go,” Steve's gruff voice. He was kind to make it seem like he was giving Tony a choice. Tony blew out an air. “I feel you should have locked me up instead” Steve’s eyes turned on him and now Tony was caught in a stare down. Which got his heckle up. It was one thing to growl at him—but he would not get intimidated which he gave out his own impressive growl. Caught everyone off guard.

Oh, maybe he should have done this in the beginning. As Steve lips quirked up, amused. He took hold of Tony hand and pulled him out the shop. Last sight was Loki laughing face.

Tony blinked, he felt the shock wave down his spine and Steve drag him down the block. Confused—was he the only one feeling this? He heard a clear, loud whistle and turned to see his friends, Clint being the one who whistle— _jackass_ —and the two deputies watching them, holding hands. Tony flushed. They weren’t the only eyes watching them.

“D-do you really have to—” he cut off as he tried to shake Steve’s hand off. But he was holding him tightly. “Something wrong?”

“Y-yea, everyone is watching us” he squeaked, hating his tone.

Steve looked and shrugged “That’s fine.”

 

*****

Tony was pissed. A touch mortified.  He was pushed into the truck and now heading to the homestead.

Steve slamming his door shut. “You’re very mature” Tony said sarcastically.

“I think today was enough,” he stated.  “I—you are so an ass!” Tony hand slap the dashboard, which got Steve attention. “I was not doing anything wrong, you know.”

“No.” Steve eyes back on the road. “Just naïve.”

“Excuse me! Exactly how?” he felt his hand shaking, he couldn’t believe he was this angry. Tony let no one get under his skin. He was a suave ass himself, he was good at getting under people’s skin—he was _the smartass_ in his corporation.

“You’re defenseless” Steve stated, as that explained everything. Tony gawk. _Him_ , _defenseless? In what way?_

He sat back and exhaled long and inhale. _Get it all together Tony_. Breathing exercise when his emotion was all over the place.

“How do you know my Aunt Peggy?” Steve slammed the brakes. Thank god this wasn’t a busy road.

“Peggy?” he could hear a snap; did he break the steering wheel?

“Margaret _Peggy_ Carter” he got Steve full attention. The full-on sharp blue eyes on him.

“Who are you?” Steve growled. “Cut the bull Rogers!” Tony steel himself, “How do you know her?” he shouted.

He wasn’t sure how this happened. But not the reaction he wanted. Steve was quick. He took hold of his head with both hands and crush their lips together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve is just a jerk because he also doesn't understand. But he will soon.


	4. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's chapter 3. I did warn ya'll lol
> 
> I am going to finish this AU. Believe me. I'm snail slow at it, but I'm determined. 
> 
> So, here some backstory, I guess. A little research was done, and a lot is a bunch of baloney. It's fiction guys.
> 
> Big thank you to Fra98ffri ( for a moment I thought I lost them) for being patient and betaing this. I know I need the help. And so appreciated!

Tony had his first kiss when he was thirteen. It was clumsy and too much spit. He remembered their hearts pounding.

This—this was that explosive, lightning kiss that his Mother’s romance novels would describe.

Yes, Tony has read one or two while between science books. Might be over two. Okay, fine, it was a fantasy romance genre series, and he had to know what happened between Tracy and her hunky vampire boyfriend Gerard.

It was one way to bond with his mother, judge him.

At least there was not so much spit on this. But the same pounding hearts could be felt.

Steve plunge into his mouth as Tony gasp. Pressing Tony down the seat. He held onto Steve collared shirt. It crossed his mind that he should fight him. Weren’t they upset with each other?

His hand gripped the back of his head, the other moving lower, pulling Tony’s shirt, sweater up. The skin-to-skin touch made his inside flip. The cool air made him shiver or maybe it was Steve's hand moving up his side.

Steve's hand moves to Tony waist, pulling him closer—Tony arches into him. Until he heard a car passing them by. Panic.

What the hell was he doing?

Tony places his palm to Steve's face, pushing him away.

“Ow!” Steve held his nose as he moves back. Tony sat up, panting.

“Tony?” Steve, cautious.

Tony licks his lips, held his moan—he could taste him, and he wanted more. “Take me home,” his voice hoarse.

Nothing more needed to be said. Steve turn around and headed back home.

 

*****

Tony didn’t even wait for Steve to park, he rushed out. And always Steve was—just there. He stopped at the second step and turned to face Steve. He was close, always quick—shapeshifter thing? He’s not exactly human anyway.

Steve stopped. Tony looked down at him. “You, go home.”

Steve's face turned grim, “We need to talk.” Was it a question or a demand?

“We do.” He agreed. “But, not today,” he swallowed. “I feel like—like once inside, we’ll definitely talk. But… but I have a feeling that something else might happen,” Steve arch his brow. “And I’m not ready,” he finished.

Steve exhaled, loudly, his hands to his waist. Those blue eyes laid on Tony. Something was brewing in those blues. “Fine, tomorrow we will talk.” And Steve left.

 

*****

 

Steve did go home. To his own little cabin.

Steve plops on his couch. Hands covering his face, head leaned back. He moves his hands, combing into his hair. “Shit.”

Tony, Tony… he laughed. Slumping forward, fingers rubbing his lips. Tony is his. When he returned to the old place, he felt it. That was a clue. He ignored it; he ignored so many signs. When he touched him—it was blazing, and he knew instinctively, Tony felt it. When Tony thank him for fixing that door—the acknowledgement—the satisfaction he felt of pleasing a _mate_.

He was on edge when anyone was close to him. When anyone that was not _him_ , touched Tony.

When Tony growled at him. It was cute.

And the kiss—that was enough to understand.

Though now it will be hard to get Tony to understand. He looked, _scared_. And it left Steve with a knot at the pit of his stomach. That’s not something you want your mate to feel towards you— _fear_.

Years! Long years waiting for this. Always told what to expect. But not sure, now, what to do? It’s easier when it was one of his own—they would understand. An outsider… it was hard. He watched Thor’s own struggles when it came to Loki. His friend was a mess. Thor was never known for patience. He gave Loki years. In the end, with a little intervention, it paid off—he had a family, two sons.

And thinking of that, he frowns. Wade was a huge issue. He pushes Steve, challenging him for Tony. And yeah, he was immature—Tony had no clue what Wade was up to. And he sure as hell would not let the kid get in his way.

Though he should find another way to handle this, if he was going to win Tony. And he sure as hell will win his mate.

He pulled out his phone and made a call.

 

*****

 

Thor entered the shop. Coming from behind Loki, he grasps his hips. Landing a soft kiss to the side of Loki’s neck. Loki chuckles, wrapping an arm around Thor’s head, as he comes to plant a kiss on his lip.

Smiling, “How are you, my love?” they weren’t alone. He could feel their boys’ eyes roll.

“Marvelous, much to tell.” Loki shared what has happen earlier in the Shop. Thor booming laugh could be heard the street over.

 

*****

Tony couldn’t sit. He paces the living room. Combing his hand through his hair, trying to wrap his mind about—Steve.

It’s not normal.

Steve glares at him. Steve growls at him and not the normal growling. The guttural kind that an animal would make. And that didn’t make him nervous. No, it’s when he touches him, and he can’t breathe. His body waiting for Steve to do… _something_. And what he said was true, he wasn’t ready. And it upset a part of him at his response to Steve.

He thought about getting out-of-town. But he couldn’t leave his friends and he also doubts he’ll get too far if he even tried. But he could try?

It was just a few minutes until his so-called friends came in.

Their hands full. Moving to toss the items on the counter. “Tones—this whole town,” Rhodes expands his hands.

“Shapeshifters.” Tony replied.

“Yes!” Rhodes moves back as he points at Tony and places both hands on his head. Mind blown.

“Natasha is a leopard!” Clint burst out in awe.

He couldn’t help but laugh, his mixed feelings from earlier forgotten—for now. “Tomorrow we are going to Frigga, Thor’s mom, place." Clint said rummaging through the bags. “Getting the Shapeshifter 101.”

“Right… exactly what is all of this?” he splayed his hands to the counter. He moves, his hand shuffling mostly on—MP3 player, CD player, a radio and a toaster. “This,” Rhodey took the MP3 from his hand, “Is a trade.”

“A trade?”

Clint opened a bag of chips, “Yup, we’re out of cash and they do not take credit card here.” Stuffing his mouth, “So they do trades—you are now Mr. Fix-it.”

“So pretty much I’m paying your way.”

“It’s not like you don’t like to do this stuff.” Rhodes smiled. “I am a genius, a graduate from MIT. With a Master’s in engineering and physics—and you guys… pretty much sold me out for a bag of potato chips and a toaster,” he lifts said toaster.

“And bacon,” Clint said proudly.

Rhodes gently tapped Clint’s shoulder with his knuckles, “Come on Tones, we needed stuff and—well you didn’t stock up enough. And I’m also part of the MIT Alumni—you’re not the only one handy here.”

Tony threw his hands up and sighed. “Fine, fine” he turns, moves and turned around dramatically pointing at them, “But you asses didn’t even come to my rescue earlier.”

Rhodes and Clint shared a look. Clint shrugged.

“We thought you had it?” Rhodes looked sheepish.

Tony toss himself on the armchair, only thing not broken. His legs over the arm, “Oh yes, I definitely could have handle Steve. He’s like… what?... 6 feet, probably 200 pounds or so.” He snapped and pointed, “Definitely could have handle that.”

“Okay, okay, we drop the ball on that one.” Rhodes straightens as he moves towards his friend. “I figured that—” he sighed and shook his head “Are you okay? Did—did he do anything?” the concern written on his face.

Well, he got what he wanted. But, what could he really say? _No_ … Steve’s just had his tongue down his throat, and he panicked. And if he hadn’t freak, it might have gotten hot and heavy in the truck. Like steamed-up windows—Tony never had sex in a car before. “Uh—no no, I’m okay. He was being,” he paused “Just Steve?”

They just known him for a day and a half. So, _just Steve_ had some meaning—right?

Clint saunter towards them “Hm, so _just Steve_ ” he nods, “Also, Tony you have some wicked beard burn,” Clint taps his smirking lips.

Rhodey spit out a laugh. Tony's hand moved to his lips.

Stupid Steve and his stupid beard.

Tony rubbed his hairless face. He was going to consider growing a beard now. “Shut up,” he growled out to his laughing friends.

*****

Rhodey had gotten steaks for dinner.

Rhodey and Clint were out back, they’ve both engineered a temporary grill.

And Tony gave the place a scan. It was made mostly out of logs and stones. The living space was decent, cozy. It held a stone chimney that Clint had started up last night, to keep the place warm.

The ground floor had only one bedroom and bathroom—where Tony slept last night. It had a nice view out back, looking into the forest. Upstairs, where his friends took, had two bedroom and bathroom.

Rhodey also liked the view from his bedroom and the sunrise was amazing.

Tony stood by the railing of the second floor, as he overlooks the living space. Looking at a manmade chandelier—he was being nice in calling it as such. It was big, round, wooden and had—moose horns. He scrunched his nose at it.

Okay, he was totally reconsidering the décor of this place. He usually had people, like Pepper, deal with things like this. But he highly doubts he’ll be selling this place and god knows he needs this place to look appealing to him.

How could his Aunt live here? As temporary that was. What was she thinking when she came here?

“Hey Tony,” Clint calls out. Holding a beer out to him. “Care to join us,” Tony stopped the scan, sending the details, notes to Pepper and moves down, grabbed the beer offer to him.

And took a swig. He smacked his lips at the taste. “This is interesting.”

He didn’t remember much that day. Only the steak was amazing—he should marry Rhodey, really. But everything was a blur.

******

It was Natasha prodding that made them come to the house the next day.

Steve was busy last night stewing. Pouting, Natasha stated with amusement. She came over to see what he was up to. Since he did not show up at the office and Natasha was his second. She complained how unfair it was that he had thrown all the work on her.

Steve doubted she had so much to do. She was good at conning the others in the heavy lifting. But he felt guilty. It was unlike him to disregard his duties. But he could not get out the funk from Tony rejection.

Well, he didn’t outright reject him. He was just confused. Bucky pat Steve back and gently pushed him forward. Rousing him from his thoughts.

They’ve knocked, no answer. Bucky tried the knob; the door was unlocked. Steve grinds his teeth at the carelessness.

Entering, they didn’t know what to make of it.

“Aw! How cute,” Natasha smiled.

They’ve found Tony and Rhodey cuddle up in the armchair. Didn’t look comfortable. Tony was sprawl out on his friend as Rhodey kept a secure arm around Tony waist.

He knew they were friends. He really did, but it was making Steve uncomfortable. “Relax Steve.” Bucky placed a firm hand to his shoulder. He was growling again. Bucky face held unbridled laughter, not wanting to piss off Steve anymore.

It didn’t matter since Tony started to stir. He slowly lifts off Rhodey, smacking his lips, “God I need water.”

On cue, Natasha handed him a glass. Tony took a gulp, while turning over. Rhodey huffed, not practically happy in how he was being woken. They both stared at each other and started to laugh, but instantly stopped as they groan in pain.

Tony moved off him. Almost tripping, another arm curled around his waist, held him—at the same time electrifying him. He looks up to see Steve was holding him. He frowned and took another gulp of his water, one thing at a time.

Rhodey took the offered water from Bucky. He was grateful and sat up, his hand to his head. “God, I haven’t felt this way since we went to that frat party our last year of college.”

“Once again, I’m swearing off drinking.” Tony and Rhodey tap their glasses. “Amen,” Rhodey agreed.

“How much did you guys have?” Bucky asked.

“Not enough,” they turned to Natasha as she found the bottles. “Looks like four max. Three barely halfway done and—” she picked up one empty bottle, lips lifted “One empty.”

“Is that…” Steve trailed off. “Yes,” Natasha's face lit up.

“You guys had Asgardian mead?” Steve was amazed. Tony's eyes squinted, “I didn’t buy it.” They looked to Rhodey, who thankfully found some aspirins. “What? Is it not regular beer?” he gulped down the pills with water and gave the bottle to Tony.

“That kid—you know lion kid, Jared? He said that was the best.” Bucky could not hold back. He grips his sides as he started laughing.

They heard another moan.

Everyone looked around for the source, except for Steve and Tony as they looked up.

Clint was on the atrocious moose light fixture. Peering down with one eye open.

“I thought we would be the _weird_ for you guys…” Steve smirked. “Stick with me pal and you’re not even going to know the definition of that word.” Tony sighed and Steve pull him in tighter.

He blames his hangover for him being docile, his body reaction to burrow into Steve's side.

“You guys been tricked.” Natasha stated. “But, who exactly down one bottle and the other half?” she sounded impressed.

“Tony,” Clint groused, he turned and was now tumbling off the chandelier. Thankfully Bucky had good reflexes and was crazy strong, he caught Clint.

“Right, Shapeshifter. Does that mean you guys are inhumanly strong?” Rhodey asked.

Man, this place must love them. At that moment Thor entered with a couch held in one hand. And it wasn’t like a loveseat type. “Good morning!” all three flinched at Thor loudness. “Inside voice Thor” Bucky smiled, “Our boys here had quite a night.” Thor settles the couch down and Bucky led Clint down on it.

“Back to trick,” Tony pointed to Natasha. “Thor’s darling boys. Always take after their mother.”

Thor sighed, “Which one?” he crosses his arms. Thor had a glint to his eyes. It wasn’t anger; it was fondness. The one his dad held whenever Tony became mischievous as a kid. Tony felt a pang in his chest. Remembering his father. He swallowed more water. He felt Steve's thumb rubbing his side, soothing him.

Could Steve feel that Tony was upset? God, could they all feel his moods. He looked at the others; they didn’t seem to feel anything, except he thought Bucky was frowning at him. But he was focus on Thor and helping Clint in drinking his water. He glanced at Steve and held his breath. Yup, Steve could feel his moods. He didn’t know how but he just knew, looking at those worried blues of Steve was telling him everything.

Bucky cleared his throat. Getting everyone’s attention. Bringing Thor up to speed and announcing the prankster being Jared.

“I will never trust another Odinson’s again.” Rhodey declared, “Well, except Thor but that is it.” he huffed.

 

******

 

Tony felt that his morning will be on the abnormal side in Asgard.

It was nosy, and he was not irritated by it. He welcomes it. Better than the quietness he was subjected too.

Thor promised he will have a talk with Jared. They’ve told him it wasn’t a big deal, and they too found it funny. Once the headache settle. It’s not like they haven’t play pranks at the kid age and no one got hurt.

Bucky made them breakfast. A nice greasy type breakfast for the hangovers. They would need it since there was an agenda placed for them. Tony took notice at Rhodey squinting at Bucky every so often.

Once they’ve finished, cleaned up and hop in the car with Thor. The others following soon, and Steve glue to his side. Tony remembered that they needed to talk. But he will hold out on that chat for way, way later.

Tony was not a coward. He always faces on all obstacles. Steve was—he wasn’t sure what Steve is exactly. At least towards him. He was frightening to Tony, too much an unknown for him.

Steve was becoming something complex for him. Snobs mainly surrounded Tony. High society, overly aggressive reporters. Tony was raised—and was good at it—to handle all of that with all the suaveness that a Stark man would have. His dad would be proud.

And here he was. On house arrest or should he call this unlawful imprisonment of an unknown mystical town. With an unknown, handsome blond with amazing blue eyes. One that once they touch gives him little aftershocks and he can’t help but let him invade his space.

And when Tony thinks about that… he never was a person who like strangers to invade his space. For god’s sake Pepper had to take things that people tries to hand to him.

His thoughts cut off as Clint bumps him.

“You know, I don’t get why you guys are so amiable in us learning about Asgard.” Clint slouched over the front seat, looking at Thor.

Thor, good nature guy he is, smiles. “You all aren’t really a threat to us.” Clint frowned, “Well that sounds ominous.” Rhodey replied.

Tony glance over to Steve, he rose a brow at him. Steve just shrugged.

They’ve arrived at the place this all started for Tony. They stepped out the car, his friends faces awestruck at the place.

“Holy shit.” Clint so eloquently put it.

Thor pats Clint back. “Yes, mother has quite the green thumb.”

Rhodes blinks up at Thor, “She did all this? But this—this could have taken years, shit maybe centuries! Look at the trees!” he waves at the huge trees they passed by.

“You are right. It has taken centuries,” Thor smiled proudly. His friends stutter in their walk, not sure how to follow up on that.

Except for Tony, “Ar—are you all immortals?” he stopped, looking up at Steve.

What. The. Hell.

Was he suffering from the aftereffects of the alcohol? Is he in a freaking coma and dreaming all this up? Looking at Steve frown, could he read his mind—shit, he needs to know the stats of all shapeshifters soon. The can and can’t dos.

Thor laugh brought them back, focusing on him. “No, no.” he shook his head. “We live a longer life than you all sure, but we grow old and pass on.”

“And how long is that?” Clint piped in.

Natasha spoke, “Mm, it’s hard to say. But we live a few centuries.” Buck lands his hand on his friends’ shoulders, “And that is why you guys will have a few lessons today. To understand us.”

While the other's moves ahead. Tony turns to Steve, “You and I definitely need to talk.” Steve nods.

“Later. After this.” He pulls Tony along.

They’ve move out the small forest and stood in front of a house.

Well, Tony knew Odin was a weird dude and his house does not reflect that. He thought he would see a house like the one in the show “Little house on the prairie.”

He could confidently say now, that Thor’s parents were living a very comfortable life. Looking at the two-story colonial white, and some gold, house. With a nice porch with two rocking chairs, he held a chuckle on that.

Though what was much more awe taking, was the huge tree behind it.

Its trunk was thick and a bit curve. Branches held out its green foliage. Man, raking must be a hated task around here.

They weren’t headed inside. They were led around the house to the huge open field. A barn open to horses grazing about. Tony noticed one horse fence off from the others. Even though he was far, he could tell it was huge. Big and white, a few specks of black dotted its rear. And he just saw the guy on top of it get bucked off hard.

He heard laughter from none other than Wade. Once noticing the blond, he felt a pull, a little gentle this time, from Steve. Guess he noticed too, as he watched Steve’s jaw clench, most likely grinding his teeth.

He didn’t realize that they were holding hands now. He felt an urge to press himself close to Steve. He pushed that urge down, so down it couldn’t see the light or until Tony was alone and could analyze that urge.

He heard children laughter, as they got a better look of the tree. Children were around the tree. Some trying to climb it, others running around, and many touching it with awe clear on their face.

“Yggdrasil.” Tony looked down by him. A little girl spoke, her tone filled with wonder.

She ran off toward the tree, a pair of cubs ran behind her. A young man ran past them, with clothes in his hands. Tony pointed, looking up at Steve. Steve just looked amused by Tony reactions.

“Come on,” Steve tug him, “History lesson.”

Moving closer, Frigga came to the base of the tree. Tony took notice how the roots spread out long and deep in the ground.

“Come sit my little darlings.” Frigga spoke. Her voice was velvet sweetness to Tony ears. This is the first time he ever came to close contact with her. Her hair was golden and cascaded in curls. Her eyes were warm emeralds, the corners wrinkled. But she still looked young, Tony would surmise she was probably in her fifties, if this was a normal place. And he could not believe she gave birth to Thor.

Everyone took a seat. The children sat close to Frigga.

The young man that chase after the cubs was helping them place their clothes on.

Tony took a seat on one root of the tree, Steve close beside him.

“Now my little ones, let’s start with a bit of our story.” She smiled and took a seat. “We all met Yggdrasil.”

She motioned to it. “As the story pass from our ancestors. This tree connects all of us. How it came to be is the mystery. But it brought us to life. Spread us around the world and holds our true nature.”

“It goes by other names, does anyone know it?” She looked on out to the little faces.

The little girl from before jumped with her hand held high. Frigga motioned for her, “Mommy told me it has two… Tree of life or World tree,” she answered. Tony found her cute.

“Correct Jazmin!” She clasped her hands. “Our ancestor’s turn to the creature that we all have inside us, shapeshifters and the others had chosen a different life, mortals.” At that all the little ones looked to Tony and his friends. Clint gave them a two-finger salute, “Yo.”

Rhodey smiled awkwardly, he wasn’t particularly good with kids, his max was Clint kids. They were odd little Barton’s.

Tony smiled and slid his sunglasses down, “I’m willing to answer whatever on your mind but please no pictures.” He earned some smiles.

“Children!” Frigga could get their attention instantly. Who wouldn’t want to bask in this woman presence? She glowed.

“Now, the roots of this tree are deep. Reaching others. Asgard is not the only place,” her eyes looked to her guests. “Once you are older, you will get to see these other places. Or you may have already since not all of us were born in Asgard.”

Tony was absorbing what he could. But he was reeling at the fact there were other places like this! He’s wondering if these places, these people were maybe the reason for so many myths out there.

“Are you guys the reasons people think bigfoot exist?” Clint earned a smacked to the head by Rhodey.

Natasha could be heard laughing.

Steve was clearing his throat, but Tony knew he was holding a laugh in.

Frigga let out a velvet laugh out, “Maybe.” Her eyes twinkled. She rose, “Now sweethearts let’s go exploring,” she took one little hand as the other kids started to trail behind her.

“That was a history lesson?”

Steve shrugged. “That was a step to the right direction. It’s less overwhelming when you have to face kids than the others.”

“I think Rhodey would disagree with that.”

“Yes, please throw me to the lions, again.”

Thor beamed at that.

“Well, maybe not lions—are there bears? I prefer bears.”

Tony veered off, away from the others. He was wearing his supposedly normal sunglasses. Obviously, there’s nothing normal about them.

These were his own inventions. Helped Tony in many things. Mainly recording info and picking up things. He gave them a tap as he scans the field, walking through tall grass.

He swears he’s hearing water. The closer he got, it’s roaring. Tony stopped as he made it to the edge. The edge of Asgard?

He looked down, nothing could be seen, except the water falling—To where? Tony did not know, but holy shit.

Was this place floating? How could this be?

Tony brain would short circuit soon. Or maybe not. He let out a short laugh.

This place was incredible.

Tony turned every which way, trying to gather the whole scenery.

He made a complete turn and spotted Steve sauntering over to him.

“How is this possible?” he pointed down. Steve saw the excitement to Tony face.

“Not sure how to explain this… we’re not exactly on earth?” he frowned. “No, that’s not right, we are on earth just… up?”

Tony turned and looked down. Floating? Oh, this was so great his little brain was flashing with so much information and possibilities and, “Wow!” he faced Steve again. “The fog?”

“Trick.”

“That’s one hell of a trick.”

“You should meet our bear,” Steve smiled. “Come on, more to see around here.” He tilts his head and moves. Tony took one last look and followed Steve.

They reached a garden. Eden—if you believe in stuff like that. The kids were at this point running through, playing and some it seems shifted or Frigga had woodland friends.

He heard a laugh; he turned as a woman ran through an archway that was twisted with vines and flowers of different colors. She was chasing after two little foxes. She stopped in front of him.

Tony stood daze.

She was dressed in overalls with a crop white long sleeve top. She wore sunflower glasses with orange tint lenses. And her smile was huge, with a little gap between her front teeth. Her hair was thick black curls, she was curvy and her brown skin that shown—shined.

“I think I just met Persephone.”

Her lips twisted in humor as Tony gotten her full attention. “Flirt,” she gave a breathy laugh.

Tony wasn’t even trying, but yes, he was teasing, and he was glad she responded to him. “I was hoping you’ll call me Hades instead.” Yes, if anyone missed it, Tony was a huge nerd.

She wagged a finger at him, “Nuh-uh. I heard of you and believe me you have your hands full.” As in cue, Steve growls, mostly towards Tony, his displeasure. Tony rolled his eyes and waved Steve off, “Don’t mind him. That’s all he does, anyway. He could be hungry,” he shrugged.

She took her sunflower glasses off. Her amber eyes twinkled, “Oh he is. But I know for a fact that it is not food.” She winked. Tony eyed Steve and the big guy ears were red. Oh, how cute! He let out a laugh.

“Oh, now I must know this goddess name.”

“It’s Rebecca.” She held her hand out. He took it. “Tony,” it seems he was making another friend.

“Becca,” Bucky was by her as he pulled some petal out her hair. She giggles, “Uncle Bucky!” She took him in her arms.

“Rebecca,” she was popular. As Tony turn to look at a man, who was smiling the same smile as her. He held out some clothes to her, “Found them, how about you see if can get it on them.”

She stuck out her tongue as she took them, “Such a party pooper, daddy.” He leaned down giving a loud smack of a kiss on her cheek.

Tony felt odd watching the affections. It brought memories of his family. And though they were happy thoughts they were also painful, because they were not here.

He glances over to Bucky, as he stares at the two but mostly at the man. Tony would think his eyes held, longing.

Rebecca turned away and smiled at the others. “Bye! See you around Tony!” she wave as she took the direction where the foxes went.

He walked toward them, Steve clasped a hand over his shoulder. “Sam, this is Tony. Tony meet Sam Wilson.”

They shook hands, “Hey, how you’d like it around here? Beside the whole imprisonment situation.” Tony was going to like him.

“So far it’s awesome, guards included.” He pointed to Steve and Bucky. Sam eyes roamed Tony, head tilt looking over to Steve and his eyes landed on Bucky. “They are overwhelming. Especially when they get growly. Wolves.” He scrunched his nose at that.

Tony moves to Sam side instantly. Arm over his shoulders. “Sam, you and I need to talk. I think we have a bond here.” They walked away from the wolves as they heard Sam laughing to whatever Tony was saying.

“What just happened?”

“Looks to me that everyone is making good progress with Tony. Beside you.” Bucky patted his back empathically.

 

******

 

They both stood watching Sam daughter, yes, the goddess was Sam pride and joy, playing with the children. They were attached to her and Frigga. They sparked this feeling of love and safety.

“Rebecca is an apprentice to Frigga.” Sam smiled, “She may take over the business, probably with Loki. They’re great at all this.” He waved at the garden.

“So, she is Persephone,” he grinned.

Sam chuckles, “Hey, I think you should focus on other things than my daughter. Though I definitely understand.”

“Well, here a question for you, when do you guys,” he motioned a couple of kids that were shifting. Frigga clapping excitedly at their accomplishment.

They were so cute, and a few were pups, wolves. And their little snout were in the air sniffing and turned to see Bucky and Steve and they all tackled the grown men. Steve was laughing at being licked and Bucky shifted, springing up and taking off, a few pups tailing behind him.

“Right now,” Sam answered. “Their parents bring them here. It’s safe and they get to shift, run around with the right supervision.” He smiled as he watches Bucky zig zag through, the little pups trying their best to catch him.

Tony was busying watching Steve cuddling up to the little ones that stayed. Not interested in the chase. They just enjoyed cuddling Steve. Tony couldn’t help but smile. It was cute.

“The shift starts around five or six-year-old. It’s rare when it happens any later than that. They’ll get it out their system here. Tire them out, so later their parents teach them the way. Soon they will start their lessons with me.”

Tony look to Sam as he finished. “I’m a teacher,” he answers.

“So, what lesson do you give?”

“Everything they need to know who they are and what we are. And later, way later, the birds and the bees, some parents just can’t do it.” He laughed.

Tony tilts his head, his attention on Sam. “Birds and bees?” he blinked.

“Need a lesson?” Sam grinned.

Tony didn’t fidget, but something about the look Sam gave him, it was wicked and teasing. He knew something. Well obviously, he was a teacher.

Tony cleared his throat, “Well, there’s one thing I like to know.” He looked to where everyone was. His friends vanished with Natasha earlier. Steve and Bucky were busy with more kids besides the pups.

“Loki and his sons,” he bit his lip, he didn’t want to pry, but he was curious. And Sam was a teacher, he the perfect person to ask.

Sam eyes twinkled and he gave a full-blown smile, “Ah right you met the boys, “he chuckled. “They are a handful.”

“Not sure how much Loki said. But I bet he confirmed they are his and Thor.” Tony nodded.

He tilted his head, thinking, and to Tony it looked like he decided. “Well, how open-minded are you?”

Tony frowned, and waved at the display in front of them, “I think at this point my third eye is open.” Sam laughed at that.

“You’re right. Okay, well Asgard, is just a place. Our people differ from, what we just call mortals, we’re spread out and even though we call ourselves Asgardians, we are just representing our home. Like New Yorkers, Californians.”

“As Shapeshifters, we follow our animal nature. Instinct, scent. We don’t exactly have a term for people like Loki and me,” at this point Tony had his glasses off. Giving Sam a curious look and astonishment of what he would reveal.

“I look and sound like a man, but I gave birth to my daughter,” he looked to Rebecca lovingly and turned back to Tony. “You may come across one of our own that is a woman but may have their mate with child. I guess in a term we could be consider intersex. But, maybe not all would go under that term,” he shrugged. “I was born this way and had a child of my own. Loki is different.”

Sam saw Tony flash of confusion at that. “He was never born one of us. He was mortal, like you and your friends.”

“He had… kids?” he frowned, “Is Thor?” he lifts a brow.

Sam chuckled, “No, he definitely male. Loki was Thor mate. It happens sometimes that your true mate may not be your kind. And they usually decide at that point. Loki wanted to be with Thor in the end and he went through a conversion. You’re not sure what you get in the end of a mortal going through conversion. It’s a hard process for them and some may refuse it, or their mates can’t let them go through it. Thor was okay with them never having children, he luck out,” Sam smiled.

Tony stood silent.

This place was something else.

“Thank you,” Sam lips quirked. “Anything you need to know, I’m here to provide the answer.” At that a falcon landed on his shoulder. “She such a big kid.” Tony didn’t have to ask; he knew it was Rebecca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My attempt at humor.
> 
> So, can you guess the couple of unrequited love? Hahaha
> 
> The conversion thing is influenced by Christine Feehan, Carpathian/Dark series. I have read the series and drop off when Zacarias got his HEA. 
> 
> But, like I said in the beginning, this AU is influenced by a lot of things I have read through the years. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	5. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All my thanks to Fra98ffri. So happy I have someone to go over this and giving me great feedbacks.

They were scattered.

Rhodey and Clint disappeared on him. Natasha with them, probably. Thor—who knows.

Bucky stayed behind. He was shadowing Sam. Like a certain _someone_ was doing with him. 

Tony sat close by to the kids who were shifting. It was amazing and funny. 

Not all of them got a hang of it. Some made straining faces that had Frigga and him concern that an incident might occur. 

Steve settled by him, Tony turns and burst out laughing. 

Steve looked at him with a brow raised.

His blonde locks were sticking up like spikes. The pups that licked at Steve earlier left him with cow licks. “Y—your hair,” Tony calms a bit.

Steve reached up, grimacing feeling probably the drool but figuring his hair was a mess. A smile broke out on his face. He carded his hand through his hair, flattening the spikes the best he could.

Tony’s hand reached out to flatten one he missed. The tension they had in the beginning was gone and became something else. Something Tony was not sure on, but looking at Steve, he looked happy.

And Tony found himself wanting to touch Steve more. He pulled his hand away. Something else catching his eye – a distraction, good.

 The little girl from before, Jazmin, was sitting down away from the others. Watching the two cubs playing. She was pouting.

She had brown curls in a ponytail, and her cheeks were chubby. She was so enthusiastic earlier now she looked put-out.

Steve noticed and moved towards her. Tony close behind. They crouched down to her level. Steve gave his most charming smile before he spoke, “Hey, shouldn’t you be playing with your brothers,” he thumbed to the cubs.

“I can’t,” she huffed. She looked at Tony shyly, she was okay around Steve, which is understandable. Steve was her kind; Tony was a stranger.

“That’s right, Jazmin, you haven’t met Tony,” Steve gentle his tone, “He’s a friend to Asgard, don’t worry.” She gave an unsure look to Steve. Her big brown eyes turned to roam over Tony, he gave his best smile “Hi,” giving a small wave. She pursed her lips and let out a small smile, “Hi.”

“So, I’m new to all this,” he waves to their surroundings, “Mind telling us, why you’re over here grumpy and not… grrr,” he got a giggle out of that.

“I can’t,” she moved to Tony. She cups a hand to her lips, whispering to them her big secret, “I’m not a shifter.” That shocked Tony. 

“Yea, you are, kid. Who said that?” Steve placed his hand over her head. Jazmin frowned, this kid was too cute to be frowning, Tony thought. “Everyone.” She crossed her arms.

“They are wrong, your parents are Shifters.”

“Yes, but mommy wasn’t,” hands to her waist now, looking very impatient with Steve. 

Tony cut in before Steve, “Does that mean you’re half?” He took off his sunglasses, placing them on his collar, giving Jazmin a curious look. Her mood changed with Tony instantly, “Yes! Mommy and daddy met out there,” she pointed out. Probably didn’t know the specifics of her parents meeting.

“Oh,” Tony gave a tone of amazement. “And tell me your daddy a Shifter, right?” she nodded.

“So, that makes you half?” she nodded again. “So, you are a shifter.” She puffed at Tony. Tony chuckled, “So tell me why are you grumpy, like Steve?” Another giggle earned.

“I can’t shift.” She stated once again. She looked around to make sure it’s just them. “I’m seven and my brothers are five and I’m the only one that can’t.” She looked like she would burst into tears.

“Ah,” Steve nodded his understanding. “Well, I was fifteen when I first shifted.” Tony and Jazmin had an identical look, mouth gaped open to the admission.

 Steve fought the laugh, “It’s true. I was like you.” He pointed to Jazmin. “My dad was a shifter; my mother wasn’t one. So, I was half. My mother was very sick, and she couldn’t go through the change. Your mommy was very strong, so she could.” She let out a smile, hearing how strong her mother was.

“See, I was small and scrawny as a kid. And was sick. My dad decided that I should go through the change.” Tony found it hard to picture Steve as anything scrawny or sick. He’s big, broad, all muscle. Muscles that made Tony fingers twitched to touch. He cleared his mind of where that was going.

Jazmin must have caught a trail of his thought, as she poked Steve bicep. Steve gave out a throaty laugh. “Honest, not even kidding, Bucky will tell you.”

It seemed hearing Bucky name was all the evidence she needed. “So, I need to change too?” 

“It’ll be up to your parents or they’ll let you decide. You have to wait until your bigger.” He advised.

Her face brightened.

At that moment a cub and a little naked boy ran past Tony, tackling their sister. Steve reached a hand out, making sure she didn’t slam too hard on the ground.

“Guys really?!” The same young man from earlier had clothes clutched in his hands. He looked exhausted. “I definitely should have asked for more money,” he grumbled.

Tony and Steve burst out laughing. 

Steve stood, “We’ll leave you at it.” He patted his shoulder empathically. Steve held a hand out to Tony, waiting.

Tony thought for a moment, that he could get up on his own quite fine. But, there was that itching again. So, his body betrayed him by taking the offered hand. 

And Steve refused to let go.

  


*****

 

They strolled through the field. And funny enough, it was fun. Even with Steve.

"So, more on the scrawny kid deal?” ‘cause you just can’t reveal something like that, he needed all the details.

Steve was looking ahead, with a small smile, "Ah! To uncover my character tragic background, you’ve got to go out to dinner with me."

Tony laughed, "One: didn’t think you’d know something like that."

"They do let me out." He teased.

“And two: nice move.”

“So?” he quirked a brow.

Steve looked down at him, his blue eyes holding some hope. Tony’s aware that Steve held his hand, still. His thumb stroking it. There went his inside again. He felt the flutter of butterfly wings, as his mother would put it. And those pesky aftershocks down his spine.

His mind was processing everything incorrectly. As for one, he should not be on friendly terms with Steve. He shouldn’t be in close contact like this. You don’t hold people's hands like this. Not those you just met. And Tony was not against male to male affections. Rhodey and him always gave people the wrong impression of their relationship. He couldn't care less, he loved his Rhodey, his honeybear.

Tony’s secure in his sexuality. He only dated women, not because he had too, it was what he’s attracted to. And Steve was becoming something – he dared think – attracted to.

Attraction. Was putting it mild in what he wanted to do to Steve. God, where did that come from?

Before he could say anything. A roar broke out. A bunch of kids ran out the tall grass screeching and laughing. Steve pulled Tony in, as the children ran past them, nearly missing them. His arms wrapped tightly around Tony’s waist.

Tony nose brushed Steve’s bearded chin.

Steve smelled good. Like woodsy and soap, Tony wanted to bury his nose in his neck.

Steve must have had the same idea. He ducked his head down; he felt the slight inhale he took. Then blue and brown met and—Tony cleared his throat and turned his head to the direction the kids ran from, “Wh—what was that?” his voice wavered.

And the answer came out from the tall grass. A behemoth of a bear moved toward them. “Please tell me that’s a friend?” He may have squeaked that out. He watched the grizzly steadily make its way towards them.

Steve’s still caught up in Tony scent. Disappointed that he couldn’t taste him again. But with Tony clung to him, a viselike grip on his shirt, he turned to see the bear that had Tony nervous.

“Yea, the bear I mention earlier, Bruce.” Said bear, stopped and stood staring at them both curiously.

 He turned back into the tall grass. A few minutes later, a man walked out tugging his shirt over his head and placing his glasses on.

He walked closer to them. Meek. “Uh, sorry Steve.” A shy smile on his face.

Tony blinks at the newest shifter. A bear. His friends will get a kick out of this.

“Bruce, having fun?” a slow smile spread on his face. Tony separated from Steve. Though Steve’s shirt has the indentation of his death grip.

Bruce duck his head, a low laugh and looked up, “The kids—just teaching them a few things.” Humor bright in his eyes. He would not mention that he was out in bear form, basking in the sun as the kids came poking at his side and he just couldn’t resist being a prick. But, the kids knew Bruce, and they did it just to have fun.

Steve shifts, his hand motioning to, “Tony, this is Bruce Banner. Bruce, Tony Stark.”

“Oh hi,” Bruce moved to shake Tony hand. Letting go, Tony brows came together, “Bruce? Not for nothing, but you wouldn’t be that _Banner_?”

Bruce let out a short laugh, “Guilty.”

Tony jumped, holding tightly to Bruce hand. Not painfully, if what Tony learned so far, these last few days, they barely felt him. Steve gave a frown, not liking how Tony was too close and how Bruce was touching him – though he knew it wasn’t Bruce fault.

“Dr. Bruce Banner,” Tony let out an excited bark of a laugh. “I’ve read all your work!” Steve could see the gleam of Tony eyes. He was not liking this one bit.

Bruce blushed and rubbed the back of his head. “Thanks.” He stood still as he felt Steve glared at him, feeling he would have been disintegrated by that look where he stood. He wasn’t sure what to believe when Natasha told him of the news and their visitors or that Steve was territorial around one of them. He was feeling the heat now. He wanted to runaway now.

“Wait,” Tony stopped and let go, Bruce felt instant relief, “You’re dead.” Tony frowned.

A few years ago, when Tony and Rhodey graduated from college, they scheduled Tony to visit _The Lab_ Dr. Banner holed himself at. He was finally going to meet one of his idols. Since middle school Tony had followed this man works. Bruce was one of many that inspired him.

He thought he would finally speak to someone that would completely understand him. Even if their career path were different, Tony just thought for once, he could – as Clint would put it – completely nerd out. So, when Tony heard about the explosion that had happened… It devastated him.

“Actually, that happened years ago.” His eyes roamed Bruce and poked the man, then turned to an amused Steve, a brow raised.

Tony let out a sigh, “Of course.”

Bruce laughed. “Sorry. I’m very old.” He admitted. “I’ll say older than Steve here,” he motioned. “I am dead to you out there. I had to fake my death. Or it would get awkward the whole not getting old thing.”

Tony could understand. Bruce still looked the same to him from middle school. Damn, who would have thought. “Is that what you guys do?”

“We travel, work and choose to live among mortals.” Steve spoke. “And we don’t age fast. So, sometimes you just have to fake a death or disappear.” He stated.

“Well, couldn’t you have waited like a week later to get _off_?” Tony grumbled.

Bruce blinked; his face broke into another smile. “I’m going to assume you were going to visit my labs.” Tony huffed at him. Steve found it cute.

“If you like,” Bruce looked to Steve, for permission, and Steve gave a nod. “I have a lab here,” Tony jumped at the offer. “Let’s go Bruce!” They both walked, Bruce leading the way. Steve trailed behind them.

Tony stopped. Steve tilted his head, “Something wrong?”

“Nothing. Just yes.”

“Yes?” Steve confused at first and it dawn on him. He broke into a smile, “Yes.”

“Date and time Rogers?” Tony eyes held humor.

Steve cleared his throat, his heart pounding. Bruce was away from them, waiting. Bruce had great hearing, so he knew he could hear it all, he bet he’d tell Natasha all about it. He swallowed the lump in his throat. Tony’s waiting for his answer, “Uh—tonight… 6?”

“It’s a date.” Tony turned at that and made his way to Bruce. Bruce who had a sly smile on his face. He heard everything all right.

They spent the rest of the day at Bruce’s lab. And Steve was honest enough to admit that he had no clue on what they were talking about.

But Tony looked happy and spoke a mile a minute that even Bruce was trying to keep up. Just like that they both learned something about Tony. He was a genius, and it excited him in what Bruce could reveal about Asgard. Tony even helped Bruce in a dilemma he was having. And Steve was proud of his mate.

And nervous as shit about that evening date. He needed help.

 

****

 

Steve looked into the mirror, carding his fingers into his hair. Natasha cut his hair and helped trim his beard. Saying that he couldn’t look like a shaggy dog, both wolves let out a displease noise, she shushed them. He tried to argue that Tony already knew how he looked.

She blew a raspberry at him. “Steven Grant Rogers.” He cringed. “This is a date. And Tony, your mate, deserves the whole nine yards.” Bucky gave a nod, agreeing. “You’re courting my pup,” she said as she tapped his nose. “Funny, I could have sworn I was older than you.” Steve countered. She huffed a laugh. “Yes true, but you’re acting like a pup.” With that she gathered her stuff, gave Steve one last look, “Now, have a wonderful date. Do not screw it up or I’ll shave you bald.” She threatened and left her two idiots to themselves.

Bucky came into his sight in the mirror. “Stop messing with your hair. Natasha will get angry if you mess up her work.” Leaning on the frame, arms crossed over his chest.

Steve turned, “I never been this nervous.” Throw him into battle, toss him a mission and he would face it, not a twitch to his nerves. And here he was, looking at his best friend and not sure what to do at this point.

They give you the talk and the courting thing. And Steve thought it’ll be easy, no sweat. They’ve forgotten to mention the jittery feeling, his stomach flipping and the thought he might fuck it up—again.

He felt solid hands on his shoulders. He met Bucky steady eyes. “Relax. Tony already met you at your worst.” He teased. “Not helpful Buck.”

He shook off Bucky’s hands and his friend laughed at him. He got out of the room.

He stood by his front door, looking at the side table. His fingers skimmed the flowers he got for Tony. A mixture of red Calla Lilies, yellow Daffodils and lavender.

“Maybe I should get some rabbits instead.” He sighed, as he ducked his head.

“No, no, take the flowers.” Bucky picked the flowers up, handing them to Steve.

“Flowers?” he gripped gently. He looked at them, “I think rabbits are better.”

“Yea, if Tony was a shifter. He would not understand the whole dead rabbit thing.” Bucky was right. Though his instinct is making him want to go get some rabbits for Tony. It meant he could provide for his mate. Well, he could always get a deer. That would be better. He felt the pat on his shoulder, “Stop and just give the flowers. You can’t be late, so do not stop for anything.” Bucky smiled, “Nat, will be piss if you bloody your clothes.”

Steve nodded, he’s right, Natasha would kill him. “All right, here goes nothing.” He stood straight up, a determine face on and marched out the door.

 “It’s a date, not war!” Bucky called out.

 

*****

“Rhodey is this okay?” Tony smoothed out his shirt, standing in front of his friend.

“For the hundredth time, you look good.” it exasperated Rhodey. He couldn’t remember Tony being like this. He wished Pepper was there to see that.

“Good?” Tony frowned. “I should change, then.” He made a move toward his bedroom, but Rhodey blocked his way, “Stop.” Rhodey’s lips twisted in humor. “You look great, man. Stop fussing, Steve is about to get here.”

Rhodey crossed an arm to his chest, his other hand gripped his chin in thought “Seriously, do you like him… now?” he asked.

“I must since I said yes!” Tony flailed his hands upward. Ever since he met Steve, he puts him in turmoil. Twisted his inside and after today… oh! He was a wreck. Why?!

“Tony here’s a jacket in case it gets cold later.” Tony rose from his almost meltdown, taking the Jacket Clint hands him. They both quirked a brow at Clint.

“What? It said the temperature will drop a bit.” He defended. “Unless you want Steve to put on those classic moves.” Clint teased.

“You guys are pretty chill with,” he waved his hands around, “All this.” He started to shrug his jacket on.

Rhodey helped him and patted his shoulder, “Believe us when we say that we are processing many things slowly.”

“Besides, you’re a grown ass man, you can do whatever you like. As long as you are happy and comfortable.” Clint added. Then turned to go outside, “Anyway, I’m going to wait for Steve. I need the practice.”

Tony mouthed _practice_ to Rhodey. “The man does have a daughter. Practice.” Rhodey smiled.

“Oh god.” His friends were the worst. “Now, now,” Rhodey tossed an arm over Tony shoulders. “I guess I should give you the talk.” Tony looked horrified, “Rhodey please.”

His friend bursted out laughing, “Okay, okay… Just one thing. Don’t put out on the first date.”

 Tony rolled his eyes, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. “Shut up. And I can't promise that."

Rhodey eyebrows shot up, his lips pressed together, holding a choke laugh. "Hold on," he raised his hand, "No, no. Now see we need to talk. What is going on, Tones?"

"I really don't know. But there is _something_ between us…"

"Yes, we noticed."

"No—I mean," he sighed, "A part of me wants to get close to Steve. I can't really explain it. Feels like an itch."

"An itch? In the beginning you guys didn't like each other." He crossed his arms. Rhodey gave a thoughtful look, "Then Steve came around, but you kept your animosity towards him and now... it changed?"

"Well… yea" he flapped his arms at his side. "I like him." Hearing it from his mouth. That part of him was thrilled with the confession. Which he remembered, that part of him, he has yet to analyze.

But now his focus was on his friend. He was nervous towards Rhodey reactions. He cleared his throat, "We never talked about it before," Rhodey blinked as he focuses on Tony. "About?"

"About homosexuality?"

Rhodey sighed and smiled at his friend. Shaking his head, "Are you worried that I will drop you because you're dating a guy?" He let out a chuckle, "Don't think that way Tones. You're my best friend. I love you and will always be here for you."

Tony shoulders sagged, relieved. He should have known better, but he needed to hear it.

"And!" He pointed a finger upward, "Just in case, Clint will feel the same way. We knew what we were signing up for in becoming friends to Tony Stark."

Rhodey gathered Tony in his arms. Tony held his friend tight. He really was happy to have these people in his life. His family.

His Aunt Peggy always told him that Rhodey was his best friend, the type that would be there for all the ups and down. He agreed, as he held her arm in his, while they walked the courtyard of the hospital. She was relaxed, when she said it again that day, he felt her relief. She probably was worried that he would be alone.

They let go, “I will check myself one more time.” Tony patted his friend's shoulder. Rhodey rolled his eyes, “I’ll be with Clint.”

 *****

 

Steve pulled up to the driveway.

He gripped the steering wheel, then he let go; he didn’t want to break it again. Thor just fixed it. He took a deep breath and let it out. Taking the flowers, he got out the car and made his way to the house. Finding Clint and Rhodey waiting for him. He noticed the wooden bench, that was not there before. It looked like one of Wade’s work.

Even though he couldn’t stand the kid, he’d admit he was good with his hands.

Both men took notice of Steve. Their eyes had a gleam of something wicked. Steve stopped and nodded his head in greeting.

 “Sherriff.” Clint greeted.

Rhodey just kept a smirk on his face as he regarded Steve. “Nice flowers.”

Steve held them up and gave a small smile, “Thanks.”

“Now Steve before you take our Tony out. There a few rules,” Clint crossed his arms, a serious look on his face.

Rhodey started first, “Yes, one, Tony has a curfew, must be home by midnight.” Steve wasn’t sure if Rhodey was kidding.

Clint continued, “Hands above the waist. No playing footsie.” Steve couldn’t hold that laugh.

“Also, Tony is our precious friend. You may be different and could probably easily handle us. But hurt Tony and nothing will stop all my military training to kick your ass.” Rhodey finished.

Clint chuckled as he pats Rhodey shoulder. “Ditto on that. I’m awesome at archery.” He winked.

It dawned on Steve that he really didn’t know much about these two. He might have to look them up. Natasha probably already did the background check. He heard a throat clear and his mind blank as he stared at Tony.

“Guys, please.” Tony shook his head at them. And moved down to meet Steve. He looked at the flowers Steve clutched, “For me?” his smile held amusement.

“Y—yea,” Steve croaked out, flinching at his tone. Nice Steve, just nice. He handed the flowers to Tony, who took them and lightly touched the calla lily. “I was not sure…” his hand splayed. Maybe he should have gotten rabbits.

Tony gave him the most endearing smile. “Thanks. I love them.” He bit his lips and Steve found that he would love to bite those enticing lips.

Tony turned around and handed the flowers to Clint, “Mind putting them in water, buddy.” Clint took them, waved them off, as they both moved and entered the car.

“They are both huge dorks.” Rhodey announced.

“Well, we don’t have to worry about Steve.” Clint moved to enter the house.

“What do you mean?” following him in.

Clint searched the kitchen for a vase, he waves the flowers gently at Rhodey, as that would answer his questions. Rhodey gave him a lost look.

“The flowers. Red Calla lily means beauty, passion. Daffodils means rebirth, new beginnings and Lavender, love and devotion.”

That startled Rhodey as he watched Clint find what he was looking for and fill it with water. “How the hell did you know that?”

Clint spread the flowers on the counter, he looked at Rhodey, “Laura and I went to one of those flowers classes. Learned the meaning and how to place them.” He said it nonchalantly as he placed the flowers. “What?”

“Laura thought it’ll be something to do. She found it on Groupon.” He shrugged.

Rhodey sighed and let out a short laugh, “Why couldn’t you guys do normal stuff. Like wine and painting classes.” Clint stuck his tongue out at Rhodey.

Rhodey took a seat at the counter as Clint started showing his new skill. “Well, at least that’s good to hear. Shifter courting.” They both smiled.

 

*****

 

The car stopped at their destination. It was a quiet, comfortable—this time, ride.

Tony smiled, “Cabin in the woods?”

“My place,” he admitted, Tony watched as his ears turned red. “Oh?” he couldn’t help to tease him more.

Steve coughed, “Uh—heard that your first public visit in Asgard was not comfortable.” Clearly Loki told Steve this. Tony nerves settled. Like before, Tony was used to public attention, but not the type that Asgard showed them. It’s not their fault, he knew. They just wasn’t used to _mortals_ walking freely among them. At least for some of them. Others, Tony found out, lived long enough to have people like them come through for a few days.

“Thanks.” Steve just bowed his head and moved to get out. This time he moved to Tony side and held the door for him. “Such a gentleman. But, hope you know I have a curfew.” He joked.

“Yes, I’m terrified.” He countered.

“I doubt that, Rogers.” He patted his chest.

They stride to the cabin.

It was small, had a porch, and it looked weathered down. But, not so bad. It was when Steve opened the door Tony felt the warmth inside wash over him. Clint was right it was cold tonight. He entered and had a blast of, Steve. His smell.

Tony was a bit weird, more than usual. One being he liked smells. And not just any scent. Just those that he loved most and—Steve scent.

Steve shut the door and motioned to his couch, “Take a seat or whatever.” He shrugged his jacket off and Tony did the same handing his jacket to him.

Steve place wasn’t that big. He watched him go hang their jackets up and moved a short way to the kitchen. He saw a small table set up for two. A candle lit. Steve ears were completely red now.

Here Tony was, in Steve’s home. Wondering how they got this far. Dating. He hasn’t been on a date for some time. Work kept him preoccupied, and he just hasn’t clicked with anyone either. Pepper said he was becoming picky at one point. She and Rhodey gave up in playing matchmaker.

Tony didn’t sit, he moved around Steve’s house. The living space was small, a hall that held three closed doors. One at the end and two to the side.

And he looked to a shelf that held some books and a few pictures. Family pictures. He looked behind to watch Steve busy with whatever he made. Oh, a guy that can cook. Big points for Rogers. Tony was a horrible cook.

He turned his attention back to the picture. One was a family picture of a woman with curls, a wide smile on her face, the man beside her had his arm around her waist mirroring the same happiness. His hand was on top of small little boy shoulder. He knew instantly that was Steve. Steve and his parents. The picture was black and white, worn. He looked to the next picture of two boys, older and Tony knew it was Steve with Bucky. The next picture was a shock. Steve was in military clothes. World War Two clothing, he knew without a doubt. Even though it was faded and was not in color, Steve’s blues shone to him. And he had no beard.

“Oh, see!” he took the frame and faced Steve, as the man quirked an eyebrow, “This here is not fair.” Tony pointed to the picture. “You’re too good looking.” He whined.

Steve smile was wide, “Thanks?”

Tony scoffed, as his eyes rolled. But he thought for a moment he’d like to see Steve without the beard.

“Whoa, my brain must be fried.” Steve laughed. Tony placed the frame back, “You were in World War two!” Steve nodded and motioned for Tony to take a seat.

Steve settled a pot in the middle of the table and placed a bottle of wine on the table. Tony looked at it nervously, “Don’t worry its regular wine. Not made in Asgard, made in Italy.” Tony gave him a smile of gratitude; he did not want a repeat. Steve poured them both a glass and filled their plate with Chili.

“Classy,” Tony teased and took a bite. It was delicious.

“So, the war.”

Steve talked about how he enlisted with Bucky right behind him. He said he wanted to do something. He wasn’t sure how to explain it to Tony. But he wanted to protect those that were weak, and he also chucked it up that his people, the Shapeshifters, were also warriors.

There’s always some urge to fight or do something with their abilities. But Steve just wanted to help. Tony could see how good a leader Steve was. How his friends followed his command. How he talked to the Asgardian. They knew Steve; the kids knew him and were comfortable with him.

“You know quite a bit on weakness.” Steve lip quirked up. Tony was good at catching some important details. “Like I said before, I wasn’t like this.” He motioned to himself. They lean closer, their arms on the table. Their plates cleaned off. Tony fingers moved up and down the stem of the wineglass. Some lights were off, the candle their main light.

“My dad also went to war, the first one. He met my mother; she was a nurse.” Tony watched Steve’s eyes glow as he talked about his parents. “Once he came back, he went to look for her, Odin told me he was obsessed in finding her. My dad was Odin second.” He smiled.

“So, you being here now, means he found her.”

Steve ducked his head and nodded, “Yea. He found her. They did the whole courting.” That’s quite a term, Tony thought. “And they got married, and they had me.” Steve's eyes changed, a little sad and he spoke again. “She was sick. They thought it wasn’t a good idea for her to have kids. But she was stubborn and had me, she was strong for a while and then one day the illness took her.” Tony couldn’t stop himself; he reached a hand to hold Steve’s. Steve held on tight.

“Then—it was just dad and me.” He whispered out.

Tony cleared his throat, “Why didn’t she convert?” Steve's eyes widened, taken aback that Tony knew about that. “Sam, told me.” Tony answered.

Steve thumb moved, stroking the back of Tony hand. “So, you’d know that it not an easy process.” He watched as Tony nodded. “It takes a lot from the person. Everything changes, body wise. The way she was…” he swallowed, a faraway look, as he remembered his mother in bed. She was frail, her eyes lost that vibrancy. His dad took care of all her needs. Steve would help, urging his father to rest. Same blue eyes as him, a man who was huge, also looked fragile and most time scared and hid it as soon as his son looked his way.

It was the first time he ever saw his father cry as his mother passed away. “It was better that way. She would have suffered and die, badly. It wasn’t a risk that anyone wanted to take.” Even though, she suffered in the end.

“But they did with you.” Tony urged.

“Yea, I also got sick. I held out better, being half, my dad decided he couldn’t wait. He lost too much.” He flipped Tony hand over, both hands held him, Steve’s thumbs smoothing over his palm, down his wrist. Steve could feel Tony’s pulse quicken.

“It hurt like hell.” He looked up at Tony, a smile on his face. “And now you’re huge,” they both laughed. Steve couldn’t hold back, as he brought Tony's palm to his lips.

Tony held his breath. His body thrummed at Steve lips touching him. Oh man, he had a feeling he won’t be going home anything time soon. Nuh-uh, he wanted a piece of Steve.

The chair scraped the wooden floor. He pulled his hand away from Steve. Blue eyes held a bit of hurt, but Tony was instantly on him.

He grabbed his face and duck down to kiss him. Steve groaned, and he quickly stood up. Gathering Tony in his arms. Tony smiled against his lips as he heard Steve growl. At least this time it was the good kind.

Steve pushed Tony toward the couch. Tony willingly went down. Their lips separated. As Steve stared down at Tony.

The way he looked at Tony… Tony wanted that. He never knew what he wanted from someone, that was not family, but he wanted whatever that look Steve gave. He reached up and pulled Steve down, mouth clashing again.

Steve got to bite those lips, Tony gasped, and he plunged his tongue in. And Steve could smell Tony’s want.

“Do you think this is a good idea?” he asked as he pulled away. Tony huffed a laugh, “Are you kidding me?” Humor filled his eyes.

“I promised your friends to bring you back,” he smiled, “Before midnight.”

“And I almost, kind of, promise not to put out on the first date.” Tony laughed out.

Steve’s hand gripped, gently, Tony hair. “So, we’re putting out then?”

 _Playful Steve is nice,_ Tony thought, letting another laugh out. “I had never played by anyone’s rules. I’m terrible at it. So, will I be respected tomorrow?”

Steve tilted Tony head up, “Damn right you’ll be respected.” Before Tony could answer, Steve lips engulfed him. He moaned into it. His legs wrapped around Steve’s waist and he was heft up. Arms wrapped tightly around Steve broad shoulders, as Steve decided to move this to the bedroom.

And Tony discovered that he enjoyed being carried away like this. He won’t admit that out loud though.

They’ve bounced on the bed and Tony laughed against Steve’s mouth. He liked Steve eagerness. He pushed against Steve to let up. Steve pulled away, a little. His blue eyes held a bit worry. Tony just smiled, easing Steve tension. “I like where this is going,” he whispered against his lips, “But I have to say, I have not—well this is new territory for me.”

“Oh,” he blinked, “Yea… same here. We’ll take it slow. No need to go all the way.” His hand at Tony thigh, soothing. Tony grabbed Steve collar and continued with their make-out session.

They agreed not all the way. Didn’t mean they would not get naked.

 Clothes were tossed all over the room. Steve may have tripped trying to get his pants off. Tony laughed and yelped as Steve jumped him. He rolled Steve on his back. Straddling his hips.

They were bare. Nothing to hide their bodies from one another. The moon was full, bright and lit the room. Tony looked at him curiously. He was right; he was all muscles and every woman's fantasy. At least those that were straight.

His hand skimmed down Steve chest, down his well-defined abdomen and Tony felt Steve cock tap him from behind. He looked at Steve shy face. He was embarrassed at the reaction. Tony huffed a laugh, leaned down to kiss Steve.

Steve’s hand held Tony head to him, his other hand gripped his waist. He let out a groan as Tony, who smiled against his lips, grasped him in his hand.

“Mm,” Tony hummed. As Steve let him go, looking behind him. Steve was huge everywhere. He held him against his skin. He was happy that the moon didn’t light everything up. Or Steve would see Tony completely red, as he started to rub himself against Steve stomach. They both were hard, and Tony took that as a good sign. Though he’s not sure why he felt this way toward Steve.

But then again, Tony always had a knack in surprising everyone, including himself. So, he wouldn’t dwell too much on it. He wanted to enjoy this moment with Steve. He wanted Steve, and he also wanted Steve’s scent on him.

Tony grounded himself down, earning a groan from both. His hand kept stroking Steve. And his other hand felt the vibration of Steve growling. Steve sat up, arms wrapped around Tony, as he moved them up the bed, hand at the bedside drawer. He pulled out lube and handed it to Tony. He gave him a look, “You never know.” Steve answered.

“I guess one of us should be prepared,” he teased, as he shifted, and Steve’s cock brushed against his. Tony opened the bottle and poured some on them and his hand. Grasping them both together, Steve eyes turned predatory. And Tony felt those little aftershocks again. This only happened around Steve, it’s weird but he loved it.

Before he tossed the bottle away, Steve took it. Also, placing some on his fingers and moved behind Tony.

Tony tried his best not to grip them hard, but he gave Steve a startle look as he brushed his hole. Steve kissed the side of his neck, “Don’t worry, I promise it won’t go too far, just want to touch you.” He whispered into his skin.

He shouldn’t trust him. Really, he shouldn’t trust anything from this man, but he does and relaxes and stroked them. Steve bite Tony shoulder, moaning as Tony continued the strokes. Tony mouth opened, a pant, as Steve circled and moved a finger into him. Tony grasped Steve chin and crushed their lips together.

His strokes were fast, and Steve finger pushed as deep he could and held still. They both groaned as they both came.

Steve back hit the headboard; Tony leaned against his chest. They both were panting. They made a mess. Steve’s hand pulled from Tony and grasped his buttocks and squeezed.

He felt Tony puff of laugh against his throat. “I’ve never thought I would see the day someone did that to me.” Steve gave a throaty laugh. “Get used to it.”

Which gave Tony little shivers. He liked Steve hands all over him.

They fell asleep side by side, curled into each other.

*****

Tony woke up. He needed to use the bathroom.

His face buried in Steve chest and Steve had him all wrapped in his covers and arms. It was a task to unwrap himself.

And once he untangled himself, he gave Steve shoulder a kiss. He wasn’t sure where his clothes exactly went and took whatever he could find. Which was a shirt, and it being Steve’s shirt. Tony wasn’t that short, but it covered all the bits that needed covering as he made his way out the bedroom.

Once he made it to the hall, it was cold. He could have sworn Steve had the fireplace lit. When he made it to the living room, it was and looked to the front door being open and Bucky standing in the doorway.

Bucky was startled. His mouth was gaped open as he stared at Tony. Talk about awkward. Tony gave a small wave.

“I guess it went well…” Bucky stated. Tony was not sure, but Bucky didn’t exactly sound happy. Maybe he just didn’t want to bump into another, barely dressed, man. And wasn’t he a wolf, Sam said they had a good sense of smell. So, Bucky might not appreciate the waft of sex.

“Uh, yea…” he said meekly.

It was at that; he felt an arm around his waist. And Steve was rubbing his eyes, “Tony,” he muttered as he leaned and kissed his temple. It melted his heart but looked down and saw that Steve was, well, still naked and turned to Bucky whose face was scrunched up.

He wasn’t sure if he should have laughed or died of embarrassment.

Steve must have sensed his distress as his eyes narrowed to find the threat. And calmed as he saw his best friend. “Hey Bucky,” he let go and stood in front of Tony.

Bucky brows quirked up. But Tony was happy for the cover. He’s not exactly sure why he felt self-conscious around Bucky, he rarely cared what others thought of him. And he probably would have been like Steve right now, walking around in the nude. But he just couldn’t.

Bucky cleared his throat, focus back on him. He pointed to the moon, “It’s a full moon,” he crossed his arms. “Well, I thought you wanted to go for a run.” He scratched the bridge of his nose, turned away, “Didn’t know your date would run so late.”

Steve’s eyes lit with humor and he turned to Tony. “Is it okay?” Tony blinked up at him, was Steve asking his permission?

Blue eyes stared down at him and Tony felt Steve’s excitement. But he stood still waiting for Tony answer. He couldn’t hold back his smile, he looked like a huge puppy. He nodded his head, Steve pulled him in for a kiss, smiling into it.

And pulled away, rubbing his nose against Tony’s, “I won’t be long.” He promised.

For the first time, he saw Steve shift; he was golden brown, and his blue eyes had a glint of something—he not sure of what—but his stare gives Tony those aftershocks again. And both wolves were gone.

Tony shut the door, went to the bathroom and went straight to bed. Burying his face in Steve’s pillow. And just as Steve promised, he was back.

He stared down at Tony sleeping form. Clutching his pillow. All Steve could think of was _mate_.

He gathered Tony in his arms; he grunted at him. And Steve brushed his lips against his forehead. It brought great joy for Steve to come home to someone.

“Mate,” he whispered against Tony’s skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this fic. And thank you to those that comment and stuck to this fic. It's very encouraging!
> 
> As I write this fic, I just want those to know that I try hard to be sensitive to a lot of things. I do hope I have not offended anyone. If I have, it's not my intention- it's hard to describe where I'm going with this but I'm just flowing with my creation. As I continue to write this... I was thinking to myself that it is probably going to get weird, but I guess we'll get to that sooner or later.
> 
> So once again, thank you to all that read this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
